The Summer of Sorrows
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Summary is too long to fit in this small box so please click the story and read the summary that is inside. Please give it a chance?
1. The Conversation

**A/N This is my story. It's a sequel to Another Camp Rock. In order to understand this one please read my other stories in this order 1. Camp Rock The Summer of Choices 2. The Other Side of Mitchie Torres 3. Another Camp Rock. This is only the first chapter so it's short but if I continue the next chapter will be longer. I'll continue as long as I get 1 review from someone telling me to continue. I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter has a lot of dialogue but I promise not every chapter will be like that. Also I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

**Summary: Camp Star is officially closed down so that's good right? Wrong! Now all the bullies from Camp Star are at Camp Rock and if that wasn't bad enough Brown has hired Dominique and Steve to be teachers at camp this year. Can Mitchie and Mary handle this pressure or will this be their last summer at Camp Rock?**

**

* * *

(Mitchie/**Mary)

"**I can't believe there is only one day left until we go back to Camp Rock." **

"I know I can't believe it either! It's going to be such an amazing summer."

"**Have you spoken to Joey, is he meeting us at Camp Rock?" **

"Yeah, he'll meet us there tomorrow, what about Shane?"

"**Same thing. I wish they didn't have be on tour. I hardly got to see him and all these magazines are saying he found Love with someone else." **

"It's just rumors don't believe them. Shane loves you."

"**I know but I just want to see him again. I miss him so much."**

"I miss Joey too. Hopefully we will be spending a ton of time with them this summer. "

That conversation was between two best friend Mitchie Torres and Mary Santiago. They were discussing their boyfriends or rather famous rock stars Joey Parker and Shane Grey. The camp they were discussing was a musical camp where they had met up again. They had been best friends since birth but lost contact with each other and a few years later reunited at Camp Rock.

"**You know what else is tomorrow?"**

"What?"

"**The one year anniversary since we become friends again." **

"Oh yeah…I still can't believe you actually forgive me for breaking contact like that."

"**Hey! Stop it! It's in the past and it's over with. I love you like my sister and I am not mad at you for what happen. I'm just happy you're back in my life." **

"Thanks Mitch."

"**No problem girl. Now remember my mom and I will be there tomorrow morning so be ready." **

"I will be, I'll see you then."

"**Bye."**

"Bye."

Both girls hung up and sighed happily. They couldn't wait till tomorrow when they would finally be reunited, not only with each other but with their boyfriends and other friends. This was going to be a summer they'd never forgot. Little did they know that wouldn't be a good thing. They were about to endure one of the worst summers of their lives.

* * *

**A/N if you want me to continue leave a review telling me so. All I'm asking for is one review and I'll continue. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	2. Amazing Summer Plans

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY OR CAMP ROCK OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS PLOT! **

* * *

The next day Mitchie and Mary sat in the back of Mitchie's mom catering van.

"I just sent Shane a text telling we are almost there. He said he's almost there too." Mitchie squealed.

"Joey said he's just around the corner." Mary giggled.

"I'm starting to wonder what you two care more about, boys or this camp." Connie teased.

They girls looked at each other and burst into giggles "Boys!"

Connie just laughed shaking her head.

* * *

After driving for a few more minutes they pulled into the camp sight.

"We're here!" both girls squealed.

"Both of you girls need to help me unpack some stuff into the kitchen first then you can go find your friends and get into a cabin."

Both girls groaned but nodded. Once they finished helping Connie they went in search of their friends. They went to their normal cabin and walked inside. The other girls were already there.

They all squealed and hugged each other tight.

"So Mitchie what do you have planned for Opening Jam?" Peggy asked.

"Why is it me that always has to come up with songs?" Mitchie asked.

"Because you're the best singer/song writer ever!"

Mitchie giggled. "Yes, I have something planned. Mary and I have been working on it for a while now."

"Sing!" all the girls cheered.

"You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend"

"Wow that was amazing!" Peggy said.

"Awesome!" Ella nodded.

"Wait where is Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked.

"You didn't hear? She got to spend the year with Connect 3. She is coming with them." Peggy answered.

"You guys think her and Nate got together?"

"I do, those two are made for each other." Mary said.

"Just like you and Joey." Mitchie teased.

Mary giggled and blushed.

"Someone is blushing."

"Shut up!" Mary cried burring her face in her hands.

Everyone just laughed. Mary and Mitchie squealed when someone poked them in the sides. They turned and saw the guys.

"JOEY!"

"SHANE!"

They jumped into the guy's arms and hugged them tightly.

"I missed you Joey." Mary whispered into his neck.

"I missed you too Mary." Joey whispered into her ear.

"Shane, you can't ever go on tour again. I missed you like crazy." Mitchie said.

"I missed you too Baby. Don't worry I'm here for the whole summer and this time nothing is going to stop us from having the best summer of our lives." Shane told her.

"Where is Caitlyn?" Peggy asked.

"She's in the bus with Nate."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, they are having some alone time."

"So they are finally together?"

"Yep."

All the girls squealed.

"Ever since they got together, you can't pry them away from each other." Shane laughed.

"That's sweet. How was tour?" Mitchie asked.

"Tons of screaming girls one major headache each night."

Mitchie giggled. "Awww poor wittle pop star."

"Rock star Mitchie." Shane said.

"Awwww poor wittle rock star."

Shane poked her stomach making her jump back and squeal. Shane laughed and pulled her back into his arms kissing her head.

"Shane…who were all those girls in the magazines?"

"Just fans, why?"

"The captions under each one said something about love."

"Jealous?" Shane teased.

"No, I'm worried. Shane, I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. I love you and only you. I took pictures with those girls because I had to."

"I'm sorry Shane. I should have had more faith in you."

"It's ok. I still love you."

"I still love you too."

* * *

"Joey can I talk to you a minute." Mary asked.

"Sure Baby."

They went over to the other end of the room. "I've been getting these calls from Dominique lately and I'm a little worried as to what she wants."

"What does she say?"

"She just keeps saying "I'll see you soon little maid." It's really starting to scare me Joey." The last part came out as a whimper as Mary's voice cracked.

"Hey," Joey said gently. "Don't worry. I'm here and I'm not going to let her hurt you. You're with me and away from her. She has no power over you."

Mary nodded and Joey hugged her.

"We're going to find Caitlyn." Peggy said.

She had the feeling the four of them just needed some time alone. She and Ella left the cabin.

* * *

"Shane, can I talk to you about something?" Mitchie asked.

"Of course."

"I've been getting these calls from my father and I have no idea what they mean and it's scaring me."

"What does he say?"

"He just says "I'll see you soon Mitch…" then he hangs up. Shane I'm worried." Her voice cracked too.

"Shhh, don't be worried. Your father can't hurt you anymore. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

Mitchie nodded and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her and kissed her head. Joey did the same thing to Mary. The boys looked at each other. What could this mean?

* * *

Caitlyn walked in with Nate by her side.

"Hey guys."

They girls pulled away and put on their brave faces.

"Hey girl, so tell us everything." Mitchie squealed.

"You guys are obsessed." Caitlyn said mocking Mitchie.

They girls laughed.

"Looks like this is girl time. We will see you girls later at Opening Jam, text us if you need us." Shane said.

"Yeah, text us if you need anything." Joey said.

The girls nodded as they guys left.

"Ok, so tell us everything!"

"Nate was so sweet, he wrote a song all about me, telling me everything he liked about me. He sang it to me one night while we were alone one night under a million stars it was so romantic."

"Awwwww" the girls squealed.

"Then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Where did he take you on his first date?"

"He took me out to dinner and then he took me to meet this really famous record producer…who is pretty much my idle. It was the best date ever."

"That's so sweet! It's about time you two got together." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, Nate's a great guy." Mary said.

"So we've got any plans for Opening Jam?" Caitlyn asked.

"Of course."

"Great let's hear it."

Mitchie sang part of the song for her.

"Wow, Mitchie that's great. Everyone is going to love it."

"I hope so. "

"Of course they will." Mary said.

Mitchie giggled. "Come on let's go find the others and work on the song."

Just as Mitchie and Mary were going to leave the cabin their cell phones rang. They both looked at the caller ID and went tense.

"Caitlyn go, we will catch up with you." Mitchie said.

"Yeah we will be there is just a second." Marry nodded.

Caitlyn nodded and left.

Both girls answered their phone.

"Hello?"

They both got the same response.

"We will see each other again very soon so prepare yourself because this is going to be one summer you will never forget."

Then the line went dead.

Both girls just looked at each other.

"Why do you look like you just got the same call I did?" Mary asked.

"Because I did just get the same call…I think. My dad has been calling and saying these really weird things"

"Dominique too, what did your dad say just now?"

"He said 'we will see each other again very soon so…."

She trailed off as Mary finished for her. "'so prepare yourself because this is going to be one summer you will never forget.''

"Yeah….what do you think it means?"

"I don't know but I just hope it's a scare because I can't handle seeing Dominique again."

"Me neither. I've noticed some of the kids from Camp Star this summer and they won't hesitate to torment us about our past."

Mary nodded. "You're right. I've seen them too. I can't handle them teasing me about Dominique again I just can't! I get enough of that at home."

"Hey don't worry I've got your back remember?"

"I know and I've got yours I'm just worried. You and the girls are still the only ones who know the truth about my mother's death, Joey doesn't know. Bree and Brit and can not keep a secret what if they tell?"

"Why would they tell a secret that could get their mom sent to jail?"

Mary sighed. "I'm sorry I'm being paranoid. Dominique does that to me."

"It's ok, I've been a little paranoid myself. These people coming back into our lives after everything we've been through with them is driving us crazy. We should just try and forget about it and enjoy our summer here."

Do you think we should tell the guys?"

"No, we don't know anything yet so just hang tight. We can handle this."

"Ok, come on if we don't leave soon Peggy, Ella and Caitlyn will come looking for us."

"Yeah, you're right we better go."

Both girls left the cabin in search of their friends.

* * *

After a few hours of practicing it was time for the opening jam. Connect 3 went first, then Joey went and after them was the girls. Everyone went up the stage and Mitchie took the lead mic.

"Hey guys this is a song that I wrote and is dedicated to these girls behind me because without them I'd be lost right now. I know you all have a friend in your life like that so this song is for all of you.

We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back  
So good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
'Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
[ From: . ]  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You're a true friend  
You're a true friend** "**

The crowd went crazy and cheered for Mitchie and her friends. They all smiled as they climbed off stage and went over to the boys. Brown went onto the stage.

"All right everyone settle down. Now before we move on to anymore singers I have a small announcement to make. A very famous pop singer came to be a few weeks before camp started and said she was interested in teaching a class here if I allowed her two daughters to join so as accepted , little did I know she also had a friend who was looking for a job so I hired him as well. So we have two new teachers here with us this summer, so please give a warm welcome to Dominique Platt and Steve Torres."

"WHAT!" both Mitchie and Mary Shrieked.

This amazing summer was about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

**A/N what do you think will happen? Next chapter Mitchie and Mary came face to face with Steve and Dominique do you think it will go well? For updates and sneak peeks on my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562 The song I used was "True Friend" by Miley Cyurs I DO NOT own it.  
**


	3. The Bullies

**A/N I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

"All right everyone settle down. Now before we move on to anymore singers I have a small announcement to make. A very famous pop singer came to me a few weeks before camp started and said she was interested in teaching a class here if I allowed her two daughters to join so as accepted , little did I know she also had a friend who was looking for a job so I hired him as well. So we have two new teachers here with us this summer, so please give a warm welcome to Dominique Platt and Steve Torres."

"WHAT!" both Mitchie and Mary Shrieked.

This amazing summer was about to get a whole lot worse.

Steve and Dominique walked onto the stage and the girls turned three shades whiter.

Dominique grabbed the mic.

"I would also like to introduce my two daughters Britt and Bree Platt."

"Oh no, please no." Mary gasped.

Joey wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhh I've got you. You're safe."

"They will both be attending this camp and I want all of you to give them your full attention and be friends."

"Please don't say my name, please don't say my name." Mary said quietly.

"Also Mary, I know you are out there I want you to give my darlings anything and everything they want."

Everyone turned to look at her. Mary groaned and buried her face in Joey's chest.

Steve took the mic from her.

"Now I know that you are all confused because Mitchie and I have the last name but I want to assure you all that Mitchie is not my daughter and I will not in any way favor her over you. We may share the same blood but that's as far as it goes. Amber is my only daughter."

Mitchie buried her face in her hands. She felt arms going around her waist. She turned and buried her face in Shane's chest .

Shane looked at Joey they both had worried looks, how could they get the girls through this? Just then Bree and Britt walked over along with Mary's long time enemy Natalia.

"Joey, why are you still with her? She's just your charity case you don't have to spend forever with her." Natalia whined.

"I'm with Mary because I love her. She is not my charity case."

"Mary, mother says you have to help un pack and find a cabin to stay in." Bree said.

"Why she doesn't think you can do it on your own?" Mitchie asked looking up from Shane's chest. "You two are old enough to do it yourself, Mary is not your slave."

"She's not your maid either so just leave her alone." Joey said.

"Mother will not be happy about this." Britt said.

"Go ahead tell your mother. She has no control over Mary anymore." Joey said.

"You tell your mother we know a certain secret about her and if she dares to hurt or upset Mary in any way we will expose the truth." Caitlyn said.

"Go on and expose the truth, just remember I know certain secrets about all of you too so you expose Dominique I'll expose you." A voice said.

Mitchie groaned. Tess, Luke, and Amber walked over.

"I'm Steve's daughter, not you. I know all your secrets though Mitchie so be careful what you do or your secrets will be exposed." Amber warned.

Mitchie suddenly felt weakness wash over her. The same weakness she hadn't felt in a long time. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. The old Mitchie was coming back out and that scared her. She turned and buried her face in Shane's chest. He was the only one who had ever seen her like that and she wasn't ready to let the others see her.

"Just as weak as I remember. See you later TDT." Amber smirked.

"You may have been able to get rid of Camp Star but you haven't gotten rid of us." Luke smirked.

"So get ready Mitchie because this is going to be a summer you will never forget." Tess laughed.

The three of them walked away.

"Same goes for you Mary, we are going to make sure you have a summer you will never forget." Natalia smirked as she and the other two girls walked away. Before the guys or the girls could say anything Mitchie and Mary took off running towards their cabin. Everyone sighed. They all ran after them.

* * *

When they finally reached the cabin their hearts broke at the sight of both girls curled up in the corner by their bunks. Joey went over to Mary and Shane went over to Mitchie. The girls followed behind him.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said gently as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Mitchie shrugged her hand off.

"Leave me alone." She said.

"Mitchie…"

"Please go away. I want to be alone."

"No you don't. You hate being alone, especially when you're upset." Shane said.

"Please, please go away and leave me alone."

Shane sighed. He turned to the girls. "Can you give us a minute?"

The girls walked over to Joey to check on Mary.

"Baby, I know what you're thinking and don't. Your friends love you."

"They've never seen me like that before Shane. They've never seen me so weak and unable to stand up for myself."

"Yes they have, remember your first year here? Tess told everyone your big secret and you couldn't defend yourself. You were too upset everyone saw that side of you then. They still love you."

Mitchie nodded. "I know and if it hadn't been for the shock of seeing my dad again I'd be able to stand up to them. I'm sorry I'm hiding."

"Why are you hiding?"

"I got scared. I thought the old Mitchie was coming back out and that scared me."

"Mitchie, hiding from her friends is something the old Mitchie would do. You've got to stop and just be open and honest with everyone."

Mitchie nodded and turned and hugged Shane. "I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you."

* * *

They both got up and went over to the other corner where Mary was still hiding. Joey sighed and got up and went over to the other.

"How is she?" Shane asked.

"She won't talk to me. She keeps saying she's fine, she's fine but I can tell she's not." Joey said.

Mitchie went over and knelt down next to her.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." Mary answered.

"You know, you can cover your cool but it's a simple fact I still got your back." Mitchie said with a small nudge. A small smile appeared on Mary's lips as she looked to her friends. "We're one in the same." She said.

Mitchie smiled back and said "We're anything but ordinary."

Mary smiled and but then sighed.

"What are you really upset about, the girls or Dominique being here?" Mitchie asked.

"Dominique, I usually can stand up to Bree and Britt but I was so shocked by Dominique that…."

"You suddenly felt weak and defenseless and couldn't stand up for yourself? Yeah, I felt that too. At least now we know why they've been sending us those text messages though."

"Yeah I guess. Mitchie how are we going to get through this? Dominique will stop at nothing to ruin my life."

"I know my dad is the same but we can't let them win. We have to fight back against them."

"Easier said than done."

"I know but we have to try. We can't let them ruin our summer. This is our Camp."

"This is the one thing they have yet to take away from us."

Mitchie nodded. "This is one place they will never take from us. We won't let them."

"We hope…"

Both girls sighed. Joey and Shane walked over over.

"Ok, I didn't want to do this but you girls have left me no other choice. There is only one other way to make you smile." Joey said.

"Joey I swear if you start tickling me…."

"Mary relax, I'll save the tickling for another time."

"Then what are you going to do?" Shane asked.

Joey just smiled. He looked at Mary and smirked. He put his fists underneath his armpits and moved his arms up and down like a chicken. "Remember this Mary?" he asked.

Mary covered her face with her hands giggling. "Joey!" she whined. Mitchie giggled as well.

"Yo, Dude, that is so not cool, I'm supposed to make Mitchie laugh not you." Shane said.

"I can't help it if I'm a better boyfriend than you." Joey teased.

The girls giggled more.

"You a better boyfriend than me? Not possible."

"Oh it's easily possible, I'm also a much better singer than you."

The girls laughed at the playful batter between their guys.

"No I'm the better singer and the better boyfriend isn't that right Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"Uh…well…." Mitchie teased.

"You better answer correctly or I'm going to tickle your very ticklish stomach until you do."

"You're the better boyfriend and the better singer." Mitchie squealed.

"No, you're both wrong I'm the better singer and boyfriend right Mary?" Joey asked.

"Uh….welll…." Mary teased.

"Mary….don't make me tickle you."

Mary laughed. "Ok look, to me you are the better boyfriend but you and Shane are both equally good singers."

"Yeah and I think Shane is a better boyfriend but just as good of a singer as Joey." Mitchie said.

"I told you it would work." Joey smirked.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Joey said he'd find a way to get you two cheered up and give us both compliments at the same time." Shane said.

"You set us up." Mary said.

"Hey it worked, you two are smiling again." Joey said.

"Yeah, so we aren't sorry." Shane said.

"Good, don't be. Thank you." Mary said as she hugged Joey.

"Yeah thanks Shane." Mitchie hugged Shane.

"You two can't let the Bullies get to you. It's going to be rough with Steve and Dominique here but you two can't give up all right?" Joey asked.

"We're going to try Joey. We're not going to let anyone ruin our summer." Mary said.

"Yeah, I mean we've ignore them before, how hard can it be this time?" Mitchie asked.

Little did either of them know it was going to get a lot harder and a whole lot worse.

* * *

**A/N next chapter Steve and Dominique embarrass Mitchie and Mary so bad that they run away from Camp, can Shane and Joey help bring them back? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562 **


	4. Worst Teachers Ever

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY OR CAMP ROCK! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

Later that afternoon everyone sat in Brown's class as some of the beginners went up to sing. None of them could really sing well.

"Ok uh…Mitchie, Mary why don't you two come up here and show these kids how it's done." Brown said.

Mitchie and Mary stood up and went to the front of the room. They looked at each other and smiled.

**Mary **

"You come from here

I come from there

**Mitchie**

You rock out in your room

I rock a world premiere

We're more alike than

Anybody could ever tell

(Ever tell)

Friday, we're cool

Monday, we're freaks

**Mary **

Sometimes we rule

Sometimes we can't even speak

But we can get up and

Let loose and LOL

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

(That you're not alone)

**Mitchie**

And you can call i'm cool

But it's a simple fact

I got your back

(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)

**Both**

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

We're one and the same

**Mitchie**

I'm kind of like you

You kind of like me

**Mary **

We in the same song

And a different key

It's got a rhythm

Than you and me

Can get along

(Get along)

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

**Mitchie**

And you can call i'm cool

But it's a simple fact

I still got your back

**Both**

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

We're one and the same

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

We're so good moment momentary

Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah

'Cause we're one

Anything but ordinary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

Oh, You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

We're one and the same"

Everyone cheered for them.

"When you all leave here you will all be able to hit those same notes and even more." Brown said as the girls went back to their seats. "Before long I will turn all newer students out there into a rock star."

All the kids cheered. Brown laughed. "All right, that's enough for today, everyone out."

Everyone was going to leave when Brown stopped them.

"Mitchie, hold on. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Brown, what's up?"

"Look, I know you must hate me for hiring your father for a job here."

Mitchie sighed. She was mad at Brown but she didn't want to say anything.

"Why did you do it Brown? You know how much he's hurt me. You know how much he's hurt my mom. Why would you bring him to the one place I go to escape him?"

"Honestly Mitchie I was desperate. After our recent feud with Camp Star we lost a lot staff members. Dominique came looking for a job and I knew having her working here would be good for business so I hired her, she told me she had a friend who knew lots of music and had a real love for it and that he needed a job. I was so desperate for another teacher I said yes. I swear I had no idea who it was until it was too late. If it really makes you that upset I'll fire him, this is your home Mitchie not his. You are allowed to say who stays and goes."

Mitchie smiled as tears filled her eyes. She always thought of Camp Rock as her second home but hearing Brown say it made her feel so much better.

"He's all right for now Brown. I can handle it. I've got my friends and Shane by my side. I can handle him."

"If you change your mind just let me know."

"I will thank you."

Brown smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

She headed back out the door to catch up with her friends. She honestly deep down really wanted Brown to fire her father but the Camp couldn't survive without staff members so he had to stay otherwise she'd lose Camp Rock and that would be like losing her home.

"You all right?" Shane asked.

Mitchie nodded. "I'm fine. Brown and I were just talking about my dad. It's fine."

"Are you feeling a little more…" Joey struggled to find the right word. "…relaxed…comfortable…I don't know…better about your father being here?"

"Comfortable, no, I'll never be comfortable with him working here. Relaxed…a little, better…I don't know. I'm still in shock I guess. I still feel a bit breathless but I'm getting better."

Shane pulled her into his arms.

"We're all right here if you need us."

"I know Shane thank you."

"Well I hate to be the barrier of bad news but we've got our next class with Steve and right after him is Dominique….can you two handle it?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie and Mary shared a look.

"I've got even worse news. Joey and I are needed to teach a class at the same time so we won't be able to be in class with you…" Shane sighed.

The girls looked back at their friends. "We will be fine, Dominique and Steve have no real power over us. They can't hurt us. Plus the class is only an hour long We can handle it." Mary said.

"Ok, call us if you two need anything." Shane said.

They gave their girls a kiss and left. Mary and Mitchie headed into the classroom with their friends.

* * *

The all found their seats and sat down. Just then Steve walked in.

"Hello future Rock Stars is everyone ready to rock?" he asked.

All the younger kids cheered. A small smile appeared on Mitchie's lips. Her father had always started with that line when he was teaching her how to sing.

"All right, well the first rule in learning to sing is never care about how others see you. You have to have self confidence in yourself and your music. If you don't…well you don't have whar it takes to be a true rock star. You wouldn't want to make the same mistake my ex-daughter Mitchie did."

Steve smirked at his daughter.

"Oh no, he wouldn't." Mitchie whispered to herself.

"My daughter Mitchie was so low on self confidence that she came home from school crying every day."

"He would, why did I agree to this?"

"Everyday Mitchie would come home crying and everyone day she'd doubt herself and her music. I tried to be a good father and help it overcome it but she didn't care about me. All she cared about was coming here."

"Mitchie gained her confidence here so shut it!" Caitlyn said.

"Do not talk to me that way young lady. I'm talking about before she even heard about Camp Rock I'm talking about back with she was a child."

"Dad stop it please." Mitchie begged as tears filled her eyes.

"My daughter Mitchie had no confidence in herself at all in fact she didn't even have any friends until she was in high school. Even that friendship didn't last…."

Mitchie got up and ran from the room. Her friends got up and went after her.

"Mitchie it's ok." Caitlyn said.

"You guys were never supposed to know that." She said not looking any of them in the eyes.

"Like we care? Mitchie we are all friends now. You've come a long way since you were a kid." Caitlyn.

"Plus not all his facts were true. You and I have been friends since diapers." Mary said.

That made Mitchie smile. "Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks."

"Come on let's skip this class."

"Can we skip the next one too." Mary muttered.

"At least just try. I at least tried." Mitchie said.

Mary nodded.

* * *

They all headed to the next classroom. It wasn't long before that class started. Only this time Dominique came in with a small portable tv with an attached VHS player.

"All right all you wannabes. You are all about the same age as another little girl I knew who wanted to be a dancer just like her mother."

Mary just shook her head refusing to let Dominique get to her.

"Now sure right now you may stink and be horrible but everyone is there first time. Here watch this tape and see what I mean. This video has a small girl trying to get a dance move right but keeps failing and her mother offers her some words of advice."

Dominique turned on the tv and the video started. Mary's eyes went wide. Her mother was on the screen dancing in a small studio. Just then she saw a younger version of herself go running into view.

(**On video/**real life)

"**Mommy!" little Mary cried running over to her mother and hugging her. **

"**Hi Mar, what are you doing here?" **

**Just then another women walked in. **

Mary remembered her as an old babysitter.

"**I'm so sorry. I just got a call I have a family member in the hospital and I couldn't watch her."**

"**No, of course go, family first. I'll keep Mary with me." **

**The lady left the room. **

"**Mommy I want to dance." Little Mitchie said. **

"**You always want to dance. Wouldn't you rather sleep, it's way past your bedtime." **

"**No I want to dance." **

**Her mother laughed. **

The sound of her mother's laughter brought tears to her eyes.

"**All right one move. Watch me." **

**Her mother spun in a circle a few times none stop. "You try." **

**Little Mitchie tried to spin but tripped and fell on her butt. Her mother laughed at her again. **

"**Don't worry sweetie you'll get it. I promise one day you will be a famous rock star but you have to promise me that you'll never give up and you'll always keep trying." **

"**I promise mommy."**

"**Good girl." **

**Just then Dominique walked into the screen. She was wobbling and looked drunk. **

"**Are you ready to go?" she asked. **

"**Yes, but Mary is with me now so let me drive. You're drunk." Her mother said going over to her. **

That's when Mary realized what they were watching. Her eyes filled with tears. They were watching her mother's final moments.

"Oh no not this anything but this!" Mary cried.

"What is this?" Caitlyn asked.

"This is my worst nightmare!"

The video continued to play until finally Dominique won the fight and her and her mother walked off screen. Mary knew what happen next.

"No!" she cried.

She got up and ran out of the room. The other ran after her. She grabbed one of the boats and pushed it into the water. Someone grabbed her arm.

"Let me come too." Mitchie said.

Mary nodded and the both got into the boat and paddled away. They went to the other side Camp Star had been abandoned. It was still set up and everything but no one was there and the only way to get there was to cut across Camp Rock. As they were paddling when they heard splashing behind them. They turned and saw Joey and Shane on a boat behind them. The girls didn't stop paddling until they reached the other side. One they pulled up they got out of the boat the guys were right behind them. The girls didn't wait a second before going right into their boyfriend's waiting arms and hugging them close hiding their faces in the guy's chest. The guys held the girls tight rubbing the back to help soothe them.

* * *

"It's ok, it's over now. Just try and calm down. You're safe." Joey said.

"I want my mom." Mary said.

"Oh baby I wish more than anything I could give her to you. She's watching over you though and she loves you."

"I miss her Joey. I miss her so much."

"I know you do baby. I know you do. It's ok to miss her. Just try to remember she wouldn't want you to be upset."

Mary nodded.

* * *

"What did he do baby girl? Tell me, did he hurt you?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"He told them, he told everyone all about my past at school, he told the whole class. He called me his ex-daughter, he brought up Sierra and I just…I lost it Shane. I couldn't stay in there anymore."

"It's ok. It's over and you're safe. I've got you."

Mitchie just nodded against his chest clinging to him tightly. For the first time in her life Mitchie felt unsafe at Camp Rock.

* * *

**A/N next chapter The girls are bullied but can't find the energry to stand up for themselves. Will Steve and Dominique take the Camp away from the girls? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook h****ere: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl**


	5. Threating Lives

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY OR CAMP ROCK I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out but to prove how sorry I am I gave you guys an extra long chapter so I hope that makes up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was just sitting by the lake, the girls sitting in between their boyfriends legs resting their head on their boyfriends chest.

"Standing up to the bullies is going to be harder than I thought." Mitchie sighed.

"That wasn't the bullies, that was just the teachers." Mary said. "We still have to face the bullies when we get back."

"Don't worry you guys can do it. You're strong." Shane said.

"I don't feel very strong at this moment."

"Yeah me neither."

"Hey you've both stood up to them before, you can do it again." Joey said.

The girls just looked at each other.

"I never stood up to Natalia; I ran away from her, I never stood up to Dominique either. I left for school and I never had to see them again." Mary said.

"Yeah and I never stood up to Luke or my dad." Mitchie said.

"Yeah but you've stood up to Amber and Tess."

The girls just sighed.

"Look, we will always be there if you girls needs us but don't lose confidence in yourself just because of Steve and Dominique." Shane said.

"Easier said than done, Shane," Mitchie sighed.

"Hey, this used to be the one place you felt confident the most don't let your father or Amber get to you."

"Yeah, that was when I used to come here and escape my father, not come here and be tortured by him."

"Mitchie…"

"Look, Mary and I are doing the best we can to get through this summer without losing it. We are going to do everything we can to enjoy our summer. Just promise you'll always have our backs."

"Promise." Shane said.

"I promise." Joey said.

"We should get back before anyone notices we're gone. We're technically not supposed to be here." Mitchie sighed.

Mary nodded. "The last thing we need is to get in trouble. Mitchie is right. We need to get back."

The guys nodded. Everyone got back into their boats and went back to the other side

* * *

Once they got back to the other side the girls sighed.

"Do we really have to get off this boat?" Mitchie asked.

"I wish we didn't." Mary said.

"You don't" Shane said

"What?" the girls asked.

Shane smirked and looked at Joey. "They don't have to take one step out of the boats right?"

Joey looked confused for a second, but then he saw the smirk and understood.

"Yeah, you two don't have to take one step."

Joey approached Mary and Shane approached Mitchie.

"What are you two up to? " Mitchie asked.

The guys smirked and threw the girls over their shoulder. Both girls squealed.

"You don't have to take any steps at all, leave it all to us."

"No!" the girls squealed.

"What do you say Joey, shall we spin?"

"NO!" the girls screamed.

"We shall." Joey smirked.

Both boys started to spin their girls. The girls burst into giggles.

"Put me down Shane!" Mitchie screamed between giggles.

"Joey Parker you put me down right now!" Mary squealed giggling like crazy.

The guys stopped and set the girls back on their feet holding them closer.

"How is it you two can make us laugh so easily?" Mitchie asked.

"We know you, plus we hate seeing you two so upset, we had to do something."

"Well, well, well, look who returned." A voice said.

The girls groaned. All the bullies walked over.

"Thought you could run from us? You're just a bunch of babies." Bree said.

"Yeah, with diapers and stuff." Britt said.

"I'm surprised Mitchie I thought you were braver than this." Tess said.

"Oh she's not." Amber and Luke said at the same time.

"This is just what TDT does." Amber smirks.

"It's what she did during her time at Camp Star."

"Why don't you three just shut up. You know nothing about Mitchie, she is so much stronger than you think." Mary said.

"Mary isn't the baby, you're the babies around here, at least Mary can unpack her own stuff." Mitchie said.

"Ahh but you two don't realize Amber, Luke, and Tess know Mitchie and Bree, Britt, and I know Mary. So between the six of us you two are doomed." Natalia smirked.

Mitchie and Mary looked at each other.

"Why don't the six of you just get lost. Mitchie and Mary are having a rough day and they don't need you making it worse. So get lost or I'm getting my Uncle and he will fire Steve and Dominique and that will get rid of half of you." Shane said.

"We can deal with Tess, Luke, and Amber, we've done it before, so you three better stop treating Mary and Mitchie like dirt or your time here at Camp Rock will be over before it even begins." Joey said.

The six of them ran off.

"Thanks." Mitchie sighed.

"Thanks Joey." Mary whispered.

Both girls stared at the floor too ashamed to look at their boyfriends.

"Hey you guys have nothing to thank us for. We love you and we are going to stick up for you." Shane said.

"Amber was right, I'm acting just like TDT does. I'm acting like TDT would at the place where she's never been before." Mitchie whispered to herself.

"Mitchie look at me." Shane said.

"I'm TDT." Mitchie whispered again.

Shane took her face in his hands making her look at him. "You aren't TDT you never were. You can't let Amber get to you. You've stood up to her before. Why is now so different?"

"Having Steve and Dominique here makes everything harder Shane, you two don't understand how hard this is for us. The two people who have hurt us the most are at the once place we came to escape. It shakes up our confidence a bit. Even though we could stand up to the bullies, having Steve and Dominique here makes that harder."

The boy sighed. "Look just say the word and I'll have Brown fire them both ok?" Shane said.

"No, firing them is like running and letting them win. We have to let them stay and do our best to fight back. Camp Rock is our place, not there's and we will keep it that way." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, We have to stay and fight, no matter what happens." Mary said.

The guys nodded. They knew the girls were being braver than they felt.

"What's next?" Mitchie asked.

"Lunch, if you're hungry…." Shane said.

"I'm always hungry for my mom's cooking Shane."

Everyone laughed and headed to the cafeteria. Everyone got their food and sat down at the table with their friends.

"Are you two ok?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, Shane and Joey cheered us up." Mitchie answered.

"No surprise there. What did they do?"

"Threw us over their shoulder and spun us around." Mary said.

The girls laughed. "Nate does that to me. I try not to laugh but I can't help it."Caitlyn laughed.

"Guys have a way of making up laugh no matter how hard we try not to." Mitchie said.

"That's what makes a good boyfriend." Nate said.

"We are so lucky aren't we girls?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes, we are." Mitchie said.

"The luckiest." Mary nodded.

"We're the lucky ones." Joey said.

"Yeah, we're the lucky ones, we don't deserve girls as amazing as you." Shane said.

"You three could have anyone in the world, yet you pick us." Nate said.

"What you really mean is, we normal average everyday girls could have any normal every day guys yet we picked the famous, hot, rock stars." Mitchie teased.

"Are you saying you're only with us cause we're famous?" Shane asked.

Mitchie nodded. All three girls burst into giggles.

"You three are so going to get it." Shane said.

The girls just laughed. Before the guys could do anything Dominique came over the loud speaker.

"IF YOU WANT TO SEE A REAL PROFESSIONAL DANCER MEET AT THE STAGE AFTER LUNCH."

Mary went white. "Why do I have the feeling I'll be part of this, somehow?"

"We don't have to stay and watch it." Joey told her.

"I can't run from her. She'll just hunt me down and make me watch it later."

"We will all be there for yoU. We will all be there to get you through it." Nate said.

"Thank you, I can do it. With you guys by my side, I can face them." Mary said.

Mary took a deep breath. Could she really handle all this? What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

After lunch everyone met by the stage Mary was shaking as they waited to see what Dominique had planned.

"No matter what she does, Mary, I promise you I'll be right here." Joey said rubbing her back.

Dominique came onto the stage. Everyone cheered.

"Hello, hello, hello everyone! Are you ready to see one of best and youngest dancers of our time?"

Everyone screamed.

"Welcome to the stage Mary Santiago!"

Everyone screamed and cheered. Mary and her friends just looked at each other.

"Should I go?" she asked Joey.

"Yeah, go show everyone what you got. You're a better dancer than everyone here so don't worry."

Mary nodded and went up onto the stage. Dominique smiled at her. "Show us what you got kiddo, make your mother proud."

"What are you doing?" Mary asked.

"Nothing, just show everyone what you can do. Make your mommy proud."

Dominique walked over to the side and hit play on a boom box. Mary looked out into the crowd. She suddenly got nervous until she saw Joey. They shared a smile and she started to dance. On the other side of the stage where no one could see Steve stood there holding onto the microphone wire. As Mary was dancing he was slowly pulling on it bringing to cord closer and closer to Mary's feet.

"Is it just me or is that power cord moving?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, it's moving but why?" Shane asked.

Mitchie noticed her father and gasped. "It's my dad he's going to trip Mary."

"That stage is a good foot off the ground if she falls, she could really get hurt." Shane said.

Everyone started rushing through the crowd to get to Mary.

Mary was dancing getting so lost in the music she didn't even see the cord until it was too late. She tripped and went crashing to the floor. She screamed out in pain. Everyone started to form around her. Dominique and Steve rushed over.

"Everyone move!" Joey growled.

He rushed to Mary's side.

"Baby what happen?" he asked.

"My leg, Joey my leg is it really hurts."

"I'm going to get my Uncle and the nurse just hang tight." Shane said. He ran off.

"Joey it really hurts please help."

"Shhh hang in there sweetie. Shane went to get help."

"Joey," Mary whimpered.

"I'm here sweetie, I'm here."

"What if I broke my leg? I won't be able to dance."

"Shhh don't think like that." Joey soothed rubbing her back.

"If I can't dance….Joey if I can't dance…"

"You'd be letting your own mother down now wouldn't you?" Dominique asked.

"I have to be able to dance Joey!"

"Shhh easy sweetie, just hang in there and don't listen to Dominique."

"DAD HOW COULD YOU!" Mitchie screamed.

"Don't worry Mitchie baby you're next." Steve said.

With that he walked away.

Mitchie was confused but focused more on Mary. The nurse and Brown along with Shane came running back.

"What happen?" the nurse asked.

"She tripped and fell off the stage." Joey said.

The nurse took Mary's leg in her hand and moved it around a little bit.

"Ow, that hurts please stop it." Mary whimpered.

"I can't do much here. She needs to be take to an hospital."

"I'll take her." Connie said quickly running over. "Joey can you carry her to the car?"

"Of course."

Joey lifted her bridal style and carried her to van. Everyone got inside as Joey set Mary down on the seat and buckled her in.

"Joey it still hurts really bad."

"I know baby, hang in there ok. I promise everything will be ok."

Connie took off to the hospital. Everyone was quiet as they drove.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the hospital. Everyone went inside. Joey carried Mary in.

"My girlfriend fell a few distances off a stage." He said.

A nurse walked over with a gurney. "Set her down."

He put her down and Mary whimpered. "Can he come back with us?"

"He can but he'll have to wait outside while we take the x-ray."

Mary nodded.

Joey and the others walked back. Leaving the others waiting for information.

* * *

After what felt like hours Joey came out and he didn't look happy.

"Well?" Mitchie asked.

"Mary is getting her cast put her. Her leg is broken from the knee down. She has to leave it on for at least four weeks."

"That's not too bad." Mitchie said.

"They said depending on how well her leg heals…" Joey sighed, "…she'll never walk again."

"Which also means…."

"She'll never be able to dance again."

Everyone gasped.

"Does Mary know?"

"She knows it's broken. After the cast is put on the doctors will tell her the news."

"How can she make her leg heal right?"

"She has to stay off it. She has to do as little walking as possible. The more she is on her foot the less of a chance she has of walking again. The less walking she does now the more she will be able to do later."

"Joey, do you realize how hard it is to keep a dancer like Mary off her feet, for four weeks, that's two months. That's half of camp."

"She will if she ever wants to dance again." Joey sighed.

No one said anything.

"It actually might be easier if we leave camp." Joey sighed again.

"No, you can't leave, we will all help Mary but don't leave camp." Mitchie begged.

"We better not leave the camp." Mary said as the doctor pushed her out on a wheel chair. Her leg in a white cast.

"Joey, think about it, can you really handle stubborn me all by yourself?"

"She has a point." Mitchie said. "It's going to take all of us to keep her down. You need us."

Joey sighed. He knew they were right.

"Ok, we will stay but Mary do you understand what you need do for two months. No dancing, no walking, no moving what so ever." Joey said.

"I know. I don't like it but I want to dance again in two months so I have to do what I can. It won't be easy but I'll be able to do it with you guys helping me."

"Of course we will do whatever we can."

Mary gave a small smile. Joey walked over and took the chair from the nurse.

"I got it from here thank you."

The nurse just smiled and walked away. Every left the hospital and went to the car.

"How do I get out?" Mary asked.

Joey lifted her up into his arms. "Consider me your personal movement controller for the next two months."

Mary clung to him and buried her face in his neck. "I'm scared Joey." She whimpered.

"It's ok I got you. You're safe."

"I don't like being in the wheel chair."

"You won't be in it forever I promise."

Joey set her in her seat and buckled her in again. Everyone else got in and drove back to the camp. Things were going to get a lot harder.

* * *

A couple days went by and Mary had gotten used to getting around in her wheel chair when needed…but most of time Joey carried her around which neither of them minded. While everyone was in class Dominique went into the kitchen.

"What are we having for lunch?"

"Soup and sandwiches why?" Connie asked.

"My little pretties want peanut butter and jelly so I demand you make one for them. If not I'll have you fired."

"Peanut butter and jelly is always offered as one of the choices all you had to do was ask, no need to be rude."

"Good." Dominique walked away. Connie shook her head. "As long as Mitchie doesn't touch the peanut butter we will be fine."

"Why?" a friend working with her asked.

"Mitchie highly allergic to any kind of nuts but especially peanut butter. She stops breathing and it's just….it's not nice."

"Poor girl."

"She doesn't mind. She hasn't had any cases since she was three."

"Good to hear."

* * *

Later on everyone had grabbed their meal and sat down at the table. Mitchie took a bite of her BLT as she swallowed she made a face, why did she taste peanut butter?

She lifted to top piece of bread off and saw only the BLT.

"Everything ok?" Shane asked.

"I don't know."

She lifted the BLT off her bread and gasped underneath all the toppings was peanut butter. Her eyes went wide.

"Is that peanut butter?" Mary asked.

"On a BLT?' Joey asked.

"No, Joey Mary is highly allergic to nuts, she has been since she was a kid." Shane said. He turned to Mitchie.

"Baby look at me."

Mitchie looked at Shane, her eyes wide in fear. Her face bright red.

"Shane I can't breathe." Mitchie whimpered.

"Shhh, shh just try and take deep breaths." Shane soothed rubbing her back.

"Get my mom."

Mary wheeled away from the table and into the kitchen. Connie came running out and over to Mitchie.

"Baby look at me." She said.

Mitchie looked at her mom her, eyes wide in fear.

"Mommy I can't breathe."

"Shhh baby I know. Just hang in there." Connie looked to Shane. "Grab her and follow me, we need to get her to the hospital."

Everyone rushed back to the van and to the hospital. Shane ran in carrying a panting and sweating Mitchie.

"HELP! MY GIRLFRINED NEEDS HELP!"

"What happen?" a nurse asked.

"She's allergic to nuts and there was peanut butter on her bread."

"All right is there any family to come back with her?"

"I'm her mother." Connie said.

Shane set Mitchie down on the gurney.

"Mom….my" Mitchie choked out.

"I'm here baby hang in there." Connie said.

They rushed into back.

"You think Steve did this?" Joey asked.

"No one else knew she was allergic to nuts." Shane sighed.

"This is crazy, they went from just being embarrassing to threatening Mitchie and Mary's life. I mean they nearly killed Mary by knocking her off the stage and now this, we need to talk to Brown before someone ends up dead." Nate said.

"Wow that was blunt." Caitlyn said.

"It's the truth. Mitchie is in there barely breathing. She could die Caitlyn and it's all Steve's fault." Shane said.

"She's going to make it Shane. She's strong." Mary said.

Shane just sighed. He knew even if Mitchie did live there would be a bad outcome. This was not going to end well.

* * *

**A/N I don't even think I have to say anything lol but I will. Next chapter everyone finds out horrible news about Mitchie? What is it? (BTW she isn't going to die no one is) Also Steve embarrasses Connie to the point of tears, who can she turn to for comfort? Read the next chapter to find out. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl**


	6. The Plan

**A/N I DO NOT OWN "ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY" OR "CAMP ROCK" I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Ok, guys now I know I said there would be more drama in this chapter but I figured this story needed a little romance and fluff before anything else happen so that's what I did. Also I need some ideas on what Steve can do to embarrass Connie. So if you have any ideas please let me know. **

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting Connie came out.

"Is she ok?" Shane asked.

"She's fine…"

"Why do I sense a but coming?"

"But the strain of her trying to speak while she couldn't breathe hurt her vocal cords."

"So that means…."

"Mitchie cannot sing for at least two months."

Everyone gasped.

"Does she know?" Shane asked.

Connie nodded."She crushed. She's blaming it all on herself."

"How is this her fault?"

"She says she should have checked the sandwich first before eating it."

"This is all Steve's doing, She has no fault in it." Shane said.

"I've told her that she doesn't believe me."

"Can she speak?"

"Yes, but she isn't supposed to speak a lot yet."

"Can I go see her?"

"Go ahead Shane."

Shane ran off down the hall.

"This was their plan from the beginning. Stop us from doing what we love most while we're at camp in hopes of us leaving early." Mary said.

"When we get back to camp I'm talking to Brown and having them fired. This isn't right." Nate said.

"No, if we go crying to Brown than they win. They will not win this. I will not let Dominique take this from me. She's taken everything else, Camp Rock is mine and she will not have it."

* * *

Shane finally found Mitchie room and went inside. She had an oxygen mask over her face.

"Hey Baby girl."

"Sh-a-ne." she choked out.

"Shhhh I'm here." He cooed going over to her side.

"Sh-ane I can't si-ing"

"I know baby, I know. I'm so sorry."

"Sh-ane do you sti-ll lo-ve me?"

"What? Baby of course I do. How could you even ask that? Just because you can't sing for a few months doesn't mean I don't love you. I'll always love you."

Mitchie's eyes filled with tears. "I ne-ed to si-ing."

"Baby, you will be able to sing, you just to wait a while."

"I wo-n't be ab-le to si-ing at the paj-ama jam or the bea-ch jam or the fi-nal jam or any of the jams."

"Your voice will be better by the final jam."

"Ye-ah but I wo-n't ha-ve eno-ugh prac-tice to be go-od eno-ugh to sing."

"Shhh, it's ok. We will figure something out. Just rest your voice."

"I lo-ve you Sha-ne."

"I love you too Mitchie."

He kissed her head and just sat with her. The others came in.

"How are you?" Mary asked.

"She's ok, she can't speak much but she'll be ok."

"What are we going to do. Mitchie can't sing and Mary can't dance." Caitlyn asked.

"We can still have fun, Camp Rock isn't all about the singing and dancing, it's about having fun right?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, but I can't do much with a broken leg." Mary said.

"You can do more than you think. Don't worry I'll make sure we still have tons of fun." Joey said.

"Yeah, you two Mitchie, I promise."

Mitchie just smiled. "Whe-n ca-n I go ho-me?"

"Later tonight, the doctors are keeping you here just to make sure your breathing is under control." Connie said.

"Just rest Mitchie." Shane said.

Mitchie laid her head back and closed her eyes as Shane started to stroke her hair. She was out within minutes.

* * *

Later on that evening everyone arrived back to Camp.

"I'm going to head to my cabin. Will you be ok sweetie?" Connie asked.

Mitchie nodded. She hadn't spoken much since leaving the hospital.

"Ok, you know where to find me if you aren't."

Mitchie nodded again.

"Don't worry, we will take care of her." Shane said.

"ok."

Connie walked back to her cabin as everyone else walked to the girls cabin. As they got to the front steps Joey lifted Mary from her wheel chair and inside and set her down onto her bed. He kissed her head and pulled away.

Shane helped Mitchie get comfortable in her bed and kissed her forehead. He went to walk away but she grabbed his hand. He turned back and looked at her. He knew what she wanted.

"Baby, I have to get back to my cabin before we get in trouble."

Mitchie frowned.

"Stay here, we need you guys." Mary said taking Joey's hand as he went to walk away.

"Just stay for a little bit." Caitlyn said

"You girls are a bit clingy tonight, is everything ok?" Nate asked hugging Caitlyn into his chest.

"It's been a rough day and we just want to cuddle with you for a bit before we go to bed." Mary answered.

"Yeah, is that so wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

The guys sighed. They didn't want to leave the girls but they didn't have a choice.

"If we get caught…"

"Brown is your Uncle he'll understand."

The guys sighed again and nodded. They all climbed into bed with their girls. The girls cuddled into the guys side resting their heads on the guys chest.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow, one of us can't walk and the other can't speak. That narrows us done to...nothing." Mary said.

"No, that's not true, I promise you two will have fun either way." Shane said.

"I still don't see how."

"Trust us. We've got everything covered right Joey?"

"Right Shane. You two just get some rest, you're in for a big day tomorrow." Joey smirked.

Mitchie and Mary just looked at each other.

"Trust me, you two are going to love it." Caitlyn said.

The girls looked at her. "You know?"

"Yep, I even helped."

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"Nope, she has been sworn to secrecy." Nate said.

"Nate threatened to tickle me to death if I spilled so I can't say anything." Caitlyn said.

"Give us a hint." Mary begged.

"Ok, the hint is….you are…..really going to love it." Joey said.

Mary hit him with a pillow, "That doesn't count. A real hint."

"It won't matter; even if you guess right we won't tell you." Shane said.

The girls whined. The guys laughed.

"Ok, ok, here is another hint. "It has something to do with this camp." Shane said.

Now it was Mitchie turns to smack him with a pillow. She wanted to speak to him but the doctor said the less she spoke the faster she'd be able to sing again.

"Just trust us all right. We know what we're doing." Joey said. "We aren't going to do anyting that will risk your recovery or put you in any kind of trouble or danger."

"In fact all you guys will have to do is sit there." Jason said.

"Are you putting on some kind of show or something?" Mary asked.

The guys looked at each other quickly then back to their girls. "No, no, no."

"What are you going to do?"

"It's a surprise now stop asking." Joey said.

"Mitchie I think its time we use our secret weapon." Mary said.

Mitchie nodded. She and Mary put in their best puppy dog pout and looked to their boyfriends.

"No! That's cheating!" Joey whined.

"Mitchie, why!" Shane whined.

"Tell us and we will stop." Mary said.

"Joey I think it's time we use our secret weapon." Shane smirked.

Joey nodded.

"What's that?" Mary asked.

She screamed when she felt Joey tickling her sides.

"No Joey!" she squealed.

Mitchie's eyes went wide as Shane went right for her stomach. She shook her head frantically grabbing his hands.

"Stop making the puppy dog face." Shane warned.

Mitchie's face went back to normal. As Mary giggled and laughed her puppy dog face vanished making Joey stop.

"All right, all right we give. We will wait till tomorrow." Mary sighed.

"That's my good girl." Joey said and kissed her head. "Now we really do need to get going. Caitlyn you know what to do tomorrow right?"

"Yep don't worry, it's all set."

"Good. We will see you two tomorrow."

Shane gave Mitchie one last kiss and all the boys left. All girls fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning things were normal…almost too normal.

"Ok, I really want to know what's going on. Something isn't right." Mary said.

"You two relax, after lunch all will be revealed." Caitlyn said.

* * *

After lunch everyone was gathering around the stage.

"What's going on? Beach jam isn't until tomorrow and pajama jam isn't till later tonight?" Mary asked.

Mitchie shrugged.

Brown walked onto stage. "All right, all right, now The other days my nephews made me an offer that I couldn't turn down. So you all that are here today are lucky because you are about to witness a once in a life time opportunity see Connect 3 and Joey Parker all perform live together for the first time ever."

Everyone screamed. Mitchie and Mary just looked at each other.

"Not only that but they are dedicating this whole concert to their girlfriends in hope that they enjoy themselves. I'll stop talking and let them guys come out. Please welcome Joey Parker, and Shane, Jason, and Nate Grey also known as Connect 3"

They music started to play as all the guys ran onto the stage. Mary smiled as she heard Joey start to sing one of his hit songs. Mitchie smiled when Shane and the other's joined in.

She, that girl  
(I know it)  
(she, that girl)  
(I know it)

Sometimes feels like everybody wants something from me  
You understand I can only be one person, that's joey  
I got game, got fame got everything in this world I need

(it's the girl)I don't know her name  
Cause I've only met her in my dreams  
But I'm gonna find her cause she's

Just that girl  
The one that's dancing through my mind  
Just that girl  
The girl that I've been trying to find  
Just that girl  
As styles and craziest she's a dime  
And it's almost like I could see her  
She's just that girl

Something happens when you groove  
Earth beneath you starts to move  
It's so bad I'm looking at you  
Cause she's just that girl

Crazy heaven put that frame  
You beneath it could change the game  
Its a secret  
What's your name  
That girl

With me you're a star  
When you move you're off the chart  
If you're ready for my heart  
That girl

With me you're star  
You don't have to play the part  
You can be just who you are  
Cause you're just that girl

refrain:  
The one that's dancing through my mind  
Just that girl  
The girl that I've been trying to find  
Just that girl  
As styles and craziest she's a dime  
And it's almost like I could see her  
She's just that girl

refrain2:  
She knows she's just that girl  
She knows she's just that girl  
That girl  
That girl  
Baby ooohhh  
Just that girl  
(2x)

Just that picture in my mind I see  
And I can't wait for the day we meet

It would be so tight  
Baby just you and I  
I wanna give you the world

Cause you're just that girl  
refrain

refrain2

refrain

She's just that girl (5x)

My baby knows that she's the one

She's just that girl (4x)

Everyone started to scream and cheer but they music continued. The song wasn't over, the boys continued to sing but changed the music.

Words don't come easy  
Without a melody  
I'm always thinking  
In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming  
Laughing with you  
Instead, I'm all out of tune

But what you don't know  
You lift me off of the ground  
You're inspiration  
You helped me find my sound  
Just like a baseline in half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never want to change a single note  
It's what I'm trying say all along  
You're my favorite song

I'm in a session, writing tracks  
You got another class to teach  
And then rehearsal with the band  
You're always one step out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony with you  
It comes so naturally  
You help me find the right key

And when I hear you on the radio  
I never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried say all along  
You're my favorite song  
My favorite song

And when I hear you on the radio  
I never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried say all along  
You're my favorite song  
You're my favorite song

"We'd like to dedicate those two songs to our wonderful and amazing girlfriends who helped us both find our ways when we were lost. Mitchie, Baby, I love you so much thank you."

"Mary, you mean the world to me and if it wasn't for you, I might have given up dancing for good. Thank you, I love you"

All the girls awwwed as the guys screamed and some wolf whistled.

Joey and Shane got off the stage and went over to their girlfriends giving them a huge kiss.

"I love you too." Mary said.

"I love you too." Mitchie said, her voice was really hoarse but Shane didn't care.

"You didn't have to say it back. I know how you feel." He told her.

"I know, I wanted you to hear it." Her voice breaking with every other word.

"So did it work. Did you guys have fun?" Joey asked.

The girls nodded. "Tons of fun, you were right there is tons we can do without singing or walking." Mary said.

"Good, are you ready for part two of your surprise?" Shane asked.

"Part two? You mean there is more?" Mary asked.

"Of course."

Mitchie smiled and nodded.

"Let's go."

"But wait what about the concert?" Mary asked.

"It's open mic, anyone can sing. We need to get going."

Mary nodded and Joey wheeled her away, Mitchie and Shane walking hand in hand. They stopped at the docks. Joey and Shane grabbed the boat and pushed one into the water.

"Hold on, I can't get in there." Mary said.

"You have to." Joey said.

He lifted her up and carried her over to the boat setting her down inside.

"Joey…" she whimpered.

"You're perfectly 100% safe. I promise." Joey said kissing her head.

"Shane what are you up to?" Mitchie asked.

"Stop talking Missy, the only way you're going to find out is by getting into the boat." Shane said.

Mitchie sighed and got inside. Shane went in after her. Joey gave the boat a big push and jumped inside. He and Shane each rowed the boat.

"Joey please tell me where we are going?" Mary begged.

It made her uncomfortable being over water with her leg in a cast. If the boat tipped she'd have no way to get to the surface.

"Relax, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We're going to the only place we can go from this lake."

"By why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Finally they got to the other side. Mitchie and Shane climbed out as Joey lifted Mary bridal style out of the boat and into his arms. They walked a little bit until they reached the big stage. Everyone walked onto it and the girls gasped. There in the center of the stage was a picnic blanket set up with food and drinks, but also a projector and a small laptop. They walked over and all sat down. The girls sat in between the guys legs as they held the girls close.

"What's with the laptop?" Mary asked.

"Memories." Was all Joey said.

He pressed a button on the laptop and on the wall in front of them pictures started to appear of them together from the past till now. There was even some of Mitchie and Mary when they were kids.

"We thought you guys would like it." Shane said.

"It's beautiful thank you." Mary smiled.

"Thank you." Mitchie mouthed.

The guys kissed the girls on the head as they spent the next few hours laughing at the memories and enjoying their food, but mostly enjoying being stress free.

* * *

**A/N Ok I got that out of my system, next chapter is more drama I promise...but I need your guys help. I need some ways on how Steve can embarrass Connie for the next chapter so please offer up what ideas you have. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl**


	7. Being Cruel

**A/N I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Ok this chapter is short I know that and I'm sorry but before I continue I need your guys honest opinion about something. Please tell me if you don't like the idea. Would it gross anyone out if I paired together Connie and Brown? I put a poll up on my page so you can either review or vote on if you want those two together. Thanks for your help. Until then enjoy this short chapter. **

* * *

"Joey stop it!"

"Shane cut it out!"

Both Mitchie and Mary were flat on their back while their boyfriends tickled them laughing hysterically.

"See, we promised you girls you could have fun." Shane teased.

"This isn't fun it's TORTURE!" Mitchie screamed as Shane went to her stomach. "SHANE NO!"

"Joey stop it!" Mary laughed squirming around. "Seriously stop IT!" Mary screamed when Joey when after her most ticklish spot. "JOEY NO!"

Both girls rolled around on the floor laughing breathlessly as they got tickled by their boyfriends. There laughter went silent and the boys stopped. The girls panted to get their breath backs.

"You two are soo mean!"

The boy laughed. "You asked for it."

"Mitchie I didn't know you could scream like that." Joey said.

"I'm not supposed to but I can."

"This was a lot of fun. Thanks Joey." Mary said.

"Yeah, you guys were right. Thanks." Mitchie smiled.

"Anytime…although we should head back." Shane said.

They girls sighed. "Do we have to?"

"Would you rather someone come looking for us?"

The girls shook their heads. They sighed and helped the boys clean up. Joey lifted Mary and got her settled back into the boat. Once everyone was in the boat the guys rowed back to the other side.

* * *

When they got back to the other side they all got out of the boat and noticed everyone gathering around the stage.

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know." Shane answered.

They all walked over to the others.

"Caitlyn what's going on?" Mitchie asked.

"You're not going to like it."

"Is it my father?"

She nodded. "He said he had a big announcement to make…about your mother."

"Oh no, nothing good is going to come out of this."

"Hey, whatever happens, we're right here." Shane said rubbing her back.

"I know, I have all you but who does my mom have?"

"I'm sure Brown will take care of her."

Mitchie just sighed, she knew whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good.

Steve walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello everyone. Now look I understand there has been some confusion about me and Amber's mother and me and Mitchie's mother. So I just want to clear things up."

"Oh no." Mitchie groaned. "This can't be good."

"Connie and I used to be married but we were never in love."

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Steve don't do this." Connie said from the side.

"IN fact the only reason I married Connie was because of Mitchie."

"Steve no!" Connie yelled.

"Why me?" Mitchie asked.

"Connie got pregnant when she was young and I being the good boyfriend married her. I fell out of love with Connie before she got pregnant."

"Dad stop it!" Mitchie cried.

"Plus Connie got really ugly after Mitchie was born, Amber's mother…well she is still just as hot as she was as a teenager. It part of the reason I cheated in the first place."

Some of the kids started to laugh. Mitchie turned red burring her face in her hands.

"Steve shut up." Connie said.

"Also because of Mitchie, she was really ugly too and couldn't sing to save her life. Amber she was beautiful and talented. What man wouldn't pick that over…well them." Steve said pointing to Connie and Mitchie.

"DAD STOP IT!" Mitchie screamed. She flinched in pain as she cupped her throat with her hands. "Ow." She whimpered.

"Easy baby, just take it easy." Shane soothed rubbing her back.

"Connie was the worst wife I ever had and in my opinion the worst mother, but more than anything her cooking could send even the healthiest person to the hospital. Her own daughter even spent a few hours there yesterday from her cooking."

Tears filled Connie's eyes and she turned to walk away.

"Mom!" Mitchie tried to call out but her voice had gone hoarse

"Shhh, don't try to talk baby." Shane said.

He turned her to face him and gently guided her head to his shoulder.

"It's ok. I saw Brown run after Connie. He'll help her. Just rest, your voice can't handle anymore strain."

"She's the best mother Shane."

"I know baby girl. I know. Come on let's get out of here." He said gently.

She nodded against his shoulder. Shane lifted her legs and carried her bridal style. The others followed behind him. How could Steve be so cruel?

* * *

In Brown's Office, Connie had burst into tears.

"Don't listen to him, none of what he said is true." Brown said.

"He can make fun of my cooking, he can call me ugly, he can blame our divorce all on me, but he has no right insulting my parenting skills or blaming Mitchie's attack yesterday on me."

"You're right, he doesn't, so don't let him upset you. You're a great mother."

"He left Mitchie, I stayed with her and helped picked up the pieces of her broken heart."

"Connie you're an amazing mother and if you don't believe me I'll call Mitchie in here and she can tell you herself."

Connie sighed and dried her eyes. "Thanks Brown sorry about having this…melt down."

"Hey you were there for me during all my melt downs. You're a good friend Connie and I don't want you to be upset by Steve. Let me tell you something Connie, any man who has the guts to get up in front of a crowd of people and embarrass another women is no man at all. He's a coward, Steve is a coward and I'm not going to let him get away with it. "

Connie smiled and they shared a hug. "Thank you Brown it really means a lot to me."

* * *

Back in the cabin Mitchie was still hiding her face.

"Baby, are you all right?" Shane asked gently stroking her hair.

"Why was my dad so mean? Why did he do that to my mom?" Mitchie asked.

"Because he's a monster." Nate answered.

"Please tell me, why you haven't told Brown to fire him?" Joey said.

"Because that would be admitting they win and we aren't giving up yet. We are going to fight till the end. We aren't letting them take Camp Rock away from us." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, they've taken everything else away from us, even our biggest talent. We aren't letting them take this camp. We will fight them off." Mary nodded.

The guys sighed and nodded. They loved how strong their girls were being but deep down they knew the only way to get rid of Dominique and Steve was to get them fired and until that happen things were only going to get worse.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter will be longer. Please go take my poll or review on if you want Connie and Brown to become a couple. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: **.com/Hopelessromanticgurl


	8. Having Fun

**A/N I DO NOT OWN "CAMP ROCK" OR "ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY" I ONLY THIS PLOT!**

* * *

Back in Brown's office Brown and Connie were still hugging.

"You really are an amazing friend Brown." Connie said as they pulled away.

"I could say the same thing to you. You always had my back when it came to standing up against Axel."

Connie smiled.

"I did work for him once. I know what kind of a man he is."

"Yeah, I'm still sorry you had to work for him."

"Brown I didn't expect any special treatment from you. It's not your fault. You're a good man, a good camp owner, but mostly you're a good Uncle. The boys love you. I know Mitchie looks up to you as her father figure."

"It's goes both way. The boys love you and love your cooking. They also look up to you."

Connie smiled. "We've got some great kids, don't we?"  
Brown nodded. "Yeah we sure do. You raised Mitchie to be perfect without the help of Steve so don't let him get to you."

Connie sighed. "I can't help it Brown. What happen to Mitchie is partly my fault. I always make Mitchie's meal separate from everyone else's so I can make sure she doesn't get any nuts or anything. I was just so busy that I put all the food out the same time and let her pick."

"Mitchie made a smart choice. She grabbed the BLT. Someone messed with it to cause her to have an attack like that. It's not your fault. Plus Mitchie will sing again, she just has to wait a while."

"If I had just made Mitchie's food and kept it in the kitchen away from everyone else like I normally do she never would have gotten sick."

"Connie, you can't blame yourself. Someone tampered with the food so she'd get sick. You had no control over it."

Connie looked down and sighed. "I've always been so careful. My baby girl could have died."

Brown hugged Connie to him. Connie looked up at him and they locked eyes. They both slowly started to lean in. Before either of them knew it their lips were touching. They both pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Connie said.

"I'm not sorry. You shouldn't be either."

"What?"

"I like you Connie...a lot."

"Brown we can't...you're my boss, we could both get fired."

"I know Puppet, and you're right. If you want to we can be a secret. We won't even tell the kids."

Connie nodded. "I think that's the best idea. I really like you too Brown."

They both leaned in and shared another kiss and pulled away.

"I'm sure Mitchie is worried about me."

"Of course. Go, I'll see you later."

Connie smiled and left the room. Brown smiled.

* * *

Back in the girls cabin everyone had started talking and ended up being able to cheer Mitchie back up. Everyone was laughing when Connie walked in.

"Hey Baby are you all right?"

Mitchie nodded. "Shane...friends...really help." she choked.

Her voice was still hoarse from the screaming but it was getting better.

"I'm sorry he said that sweetie. You know our divorce wasn't your fault right?"

Mitchie nodded. "My sickness...not your fault."

Connie smiled. "I know baby. I'm still sorry it happen. How are you feeling...physically I mean?"

Mitchie nodded. "Feeling better. Throat sore, but better."

Connie went over to Mitchie and they shared a hug. "Everything is going to be all right baby I promise you that."

Mitchie nodded. "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby."

"What happen the other day wasn't your fault Mom. Dad had no right to say that." Mitchie said.

"I know my baby. I talked to Brown and he really helped me feel better, but we really need to discuss your father getting fired."

"No, it's not an option mom. If we make Brown fire Dad he wins, he get just what he wants. I will not give him that. He's going to have to work a lot harder than that."

"How much harder does he have to push? He nearly killed you are we supposed to wait till you're dead?"

"Mom, it's fine. I can handle him."

"Mitchie, standing up to someone isn't always the right thing to do."

"I'm not asking Brown to fire dad just because we can't handle him being here."

"Mitchie he almost killed you. He almost killed Mary. We can't let him get away with that."

"If Brown wants to fire Steve he can but I am not going to ask Brown to fire him just because he hurt me.

Connie sighed. "Ok, but if your father makes one more move toward you in any way I'm getting him fired."

Mitchie nodded.

"Get some rest my Angel. You needed to save that voice of yours."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby."

Connie gave Mitchie a kiss and left the cabin.

"Mitchie your mom is right, Steve has taken things too far. He needs to be fired." Nate said.

"None of you understand!" Mary said. "Firing them won't stop them. They will find a way to ruin this summer for us. It won't matter if they are staff or not. Firing them will do nothing but give Dominique and Steve the satisfaction of hurting us. Getting them fired is like surrendering to them and we will NOT surrender to them."

"We did that once and we aren't going back." Mitchie said. "I will not let my dad hurt me again."

"I refuse to let Dominique control my life. She hasn't been in my life for a while now and I'm not letting her back in now." Mary said.

"You girls are really brave." Nate said.

"We have our wonderful boyfriends to thank for that. I used to let Dominique control my life, but then I met Joey and he got me away from her." Mary smiled as Joey kissed her head.

"Shane helped me get my confidence and stand up to my father, without him I let my dad do and say whatever he wanted even if it hurt." Mitchie smiled as Shane kissed her head.

"You were brave all on your own I just helped you find it." Shane said.

"Yeah, you had control of your life the whole time. You just needed my help to realize it." Joey told Mary.

"We're not turning back to our old ways. Firing them is what we would have done before we met you guys and before we got our confidence. Now that we have the confidence we aren't backing down." Mary said.

"I'm not turning back into TDT Shane. Firing Steve is something TDT would do. Not me."

The guys nodded. They knew nothing they could do or say would change the girls mind.

* * *

A few weeks passed and things seemed to get better. The bullies still tormented them but it wasn't as bad as Steve and Dominique had been. Steve and Dominique left them alone for a while. Thing were getting back to normal. Everyone was having lunch.

"Hey you girls know what we need?" Caitlyn said.

"What?" Mitchie answered.

Her voice had gotten better but she still couldn't sing anything that involved hitting any high notes.

"Well, we all have a boyfriend. I'd say we go on a triple date?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Nate said.

"If one of you don't mind carrying me I'm in." Mary said.

"I'll carry you anywhere Angel." Joey said.

Mary smiled and blushed at the nick name. All the girls squealed.

"I'm in too. When?"

"Tonight, I can ask my mom if we could have dinner by the docks and watch the sunset."

"What about lunch tomorrow, so we can spend some time in the lake?" Shane asked.

"One of us can't swim." Mary said.

"I'd make sure you'd stayed safe in the water. I agree tomorrow afternoon would be better." Joey said.

"Ok, then tomorrow afternoon it is."

Everyone nodded but Mary looked a bit unsure. Joey noticed. Her pulled her into his side and kissed her head. He whispered in her ear "You're always safe with me. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You and I can hang out on the sand, whatever makes you comfortable."

"Thanks Joey, I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her head one last time and she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The next afternoon everyone was at the docks sitting in the sand. The girls were tanning in the sun while the guys fooled around in the water.

A little later the men came over with smirks on their faces.

"Oh no you three look like you're up to no good." Caitlyn said.

"What are you three up to this time?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing. You girls just look a little hot we thought maybe you wanted to go for a swim" Shane said with a smirk.

"If you three are planning on throwing us over your shoulders and throwing us into the water think again." Mary said.

Shane grabbed Mitchie, and Nate grabbed Caitlyn they both ran off into the water throwing the girls in.

Mary looked up at Joey worriedly. He just smiled. He leaned down and kissed her head. "Trust me." He whispered.

He grabbed her bridal style and ran deep into the water. She squealed as the cold water touched her warm skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Its freezing" she squealed again. He held her and spun her around making her giggle.

"Joey stop it! I'm not supposed to get my cast wet."

Joey stopped and kissed her head. "As long as I hold you, your cast will not get wet"

"Yeah and I won't drowned either."

"You're not going to downed I promise."

Mary smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He walked over and joined the others.

"Now that we finally have you girls in the water what do you want to do?" Joey asked.

"We could play chicken?" Nate suggested.

"I can't get my cast wet…or swim back to the surface." Mary said.

"Mary and I could be the judges." Joey said.

"What about Marco Polo. Joey and Mary can be on a team." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, I like that idea better." Mary nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Joey said.

"Who wants to be Marco?"

"I will." Nate said raising his hand.

After a quick round of Marco Polo everyone decided to just rest on the shore. A little later Mary started to giggle as she felt a ticklish feeling on her feet. She looked up and saw Joey tickling her toes which were sticking out of her cast.

"Joey stop that." She giggled. "That's tickles."

"It's supposed to Mary. That's why it's called tickling." He smirked.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn help!" Mary laughed.

"Oh no, sorry Mary we aren't getting involved ." Caitlyn said.

"If we help you we become the next victims." Mitchie said.

Shane laughed. "What makes you think you two are safe?"

Both Shane and Nate knocked the girls down onto their back and started to tickle them. They all burst into squeals of laughter.

"Stop it!" Mitchie laughed.

"Nate, don't! Stop it!" Caitlyn squealed.

Joey moved from Mary's feet and went up to tickle her sides. Mary burst into squeals of giggles.

"Let us go!" Mitchie begged.

"Nope, not yet." Shane smirked.

Caitlyn fought back and tickled Nate on the sides. He broke out into laughter pulling away from her.

"Mitchie, Mary tickle them." She told her friends.

Mitchie reached up and tickled Shane he pulled back laughing. Mary tried to tickle Joey but he didn't laugh.

"Not ticklish." He smirked and then tickled her weak spot.

"Ahhh no! Guys help!" Mary screamed. Mitchie and Caitlyn stopped tickling their boyfriends and jumped onto Joey's back making him fall and stop tickling Mary. Mary crawled over to her friends and sat on Joey's back as well.

"Get off me!" Joey said.

"Nope, not until you say sorry for tickling me." Mary smirked.

"Nate, Shane a little help here."

"Sorry Bro, you're on your own." Shane laughed.

"Yeah, good luck." Nate laughed.

Joey growled. "All right fine. I'm sorry."

All the girls got off him. Everyone just burst into laughter. It was nice being able to have some fun again instead of being tormented by the bullies. Little did they know the real drama hadn't even started yet.

* * *

**A/N next chapter some Brown and Connie fluff but also the drama begins again. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: **.com/Hopelessromanticgurl


	9. Busted

**A/N I DO NOT OWN "CAMP ROCK" OR "ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY" I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

Two months went by and it was finally time for the girls to go back in for a checkup. This would determine if they were ever going to sing or dance again.

Mary was sitting on the table waiting for the doctor to come in with her recent test results. She was shaking.

"Relax. You'll be dancing in no time. I promise." Joey said.

"If I can't dance Joey…"

"Hey, listen to me. You're going to dance again. I promise. You've spent the last two months letting me carry you everywhere. You haven't actually walked on your own in two months. That's what you were supposed to do. Now relax and trust me."

Marry nodded, just as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mary, Joey. Good to see you both again. Now I've got Mary's results and I've got some good news."

Mary and Joey smiled.

"But I also have some bad news."

"Just tell me the truth will I ever be able to dance again."

"Yes."

Mary smiled wider.

"In fact if you want to dance your way out of here you can."

"Thank you." Mary giggled.

"So what's the bad news?"

"The leg has healed itself enough so you can dance again but if you ever take a bad fall like you did before anything happens to damage the leg not only will you not be able to dance you will be completely paralyzed in that leg. You won't be able to feel anything at all. So you may dance but you need to do it carefully. Do not push yourself, always make sure to stretch, if you ever feel pain in that leg stop and rest, even if it's just a small cramp."

"I understand. Thank you." Mary said.

"Now, should something happen and you do have a bad fall or twist it the wrong way, even if it doesn't hurt or doesn't feel like it's that big of a deal come see me anyway just to be sure."

"Ok Doctor thank you." Joey said.

He took Mary's hand and together they left the room and went to wait for Mitchie and Shane.

* * *

Mitchie was in a different room sitting on the table looking down playing with her hands. Shane was on one side of her and her mother was on the other. The doctor was standing in front of her.

"Mitchie the time is up, you can sing again. I just want to hear a little bit to make sure. If it's not than we need to run some test and figure out why."

Mitchie shook her head. What if she couldn't sing? What if it she sounded awful? What if she could never sing again. Shane rubbed her back.

"Come on my baby girl please sing."

Mitchie stayed silent. Shane got an idea. He looked to Connie and the Doctor.

"Can I have a minute alone with her?"

They both nodded and left the room. Shane stood in front of Mitchie and took her hands in one of his. He used his other hand to lift Mitchie's face so she was looking at him. Once they made eye contact Shane started to sing.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you…."

He gave Mitchie an encouraging smile and nodded at her to sing to next part. Mitchie took a deep breath and let it out. She opened her mouth and softly started to sing.

"This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"

Mitchie's voice got stronger and louder as Shane joined in.

"You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"

"You're voice sounds perfect to me." Shane smiled.

"Thank you. I needed that." Mitchie said.

The doctor walked back inside.

"Sounds perfect to me as well. Just try not to overdo it. You're free to go. You're mom is paying for you."

"Thank you doctor."

Shane and Mitchie went out into the waiting room. Mitchie and Mary hugged each other.

"I can sing." Mitchie said.

"I can dance!" Mary said.

"See we told you girls everything would be all right." Joey said.

"You were right."

"Mary don't feed their ego." Mitchie teased.

"Cause as you both know Rock stars have majors egos." Shane said.

Mitchie and Mary looked at each other. They both giggled and said "Pop stars."

"That's it. You both are going to get it." Shane said.

The girls took off running out of the office. The ran to the car and stopped.

"Base." Mary called out.

"What is this tag?" There is no base." Joey said. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He pinned her arms to her chest and tickled her stomach.

"No Joey!"

Mary broke out into giggles squirming to get away.

Shane grabbed Mitchie and did the same thing. Mitchie broke out into laughter squirming to get away.

"No my stomach Shane please!" she choked out.

Her laughter turned mute but Shane didn't stop.

"What do you think Joey? Have they had enough?"

"All I'm looking for in 'I'm sorry.' How about you?"

"Sounds about right."

"Sorry, sorry!" Mary squealed.

"So-So-Sor-" Mitchie couldn't breathe none the less actually form words. "Sto-stop" she begged gasping for air and laughing silently. Shane stopped and let her catch her breath.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Good girl." Shane said kissed her head.

"Thank you." Joey said as he kissed Mary.

Connie came out. "Ready?"

* * *

Everyone nodded and got in the car. Once they got back the girls went right onto the stage. They started to dance and sing.

**Mary **

You come from here

I come from there

**Mitchie**

You rock out in your room

I rock a world premiere

We're more alike than

Anybody could ever tell

(Ever tell)

Friday, we're cool

Monday, we're freaks

**Mary **

Sometimes we rule

Sometimes we can't even speak

But we can get up and

Let loose and LOL

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

(That you're not alone)

**Mitchie**

And you can call i'm cool

But it's a simple fact

I got your back

(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)

**Both**

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

We're one and the same

**Mitchie**

I'm kind of like you

You kind of like me

**Mary **

We in the same song

And a different key

It's got a rhythm

Than you and me

Can get along

(Get along)

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

**Mitchie**

And you can call i'm cool

But it's a simple fact

I still got your back

**Both**

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

We're one and the same

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

We're so good moment momentary

Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah

'Cause we're one

Anything but ordinary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

Oh, You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

We're one and the same"

The boys clapped and cheered for them. "Whooo! Whooo we love you!"

The girls giggled. The climbed off stage and hugged their boyfriends.

"We love you too."

The guys grabbed the girls holding them tight and spun them around making them squeal in giggles.

* * *

Later on that evening Mary laid in bed but she couldn't sleep. She wanted to dance…no, she needed to dance. Her legs felt so restless. She sighed and got up. She quickly and quietly got changed into dancing clothes and left the cabin. She went back to the stage and climbed back up. She started to dance, and dance. Nothing was going to stop her.

It had been about an hour when she heard a voice.

"I knew I'd find you out here."

Mary looked and saw Joey.

"I couldn't sleep."

"It's ok, neither could I, which is why I brought this."

He held up a cd player.

"What is that?" Mary asked.

Joey pressed play and Mary smiled at the song that started to play.

"This is the song we danced to when we first met at the dance." She smiled.

"Yep. Would you like to dance with me?"

"I'd love to."

Joey and Mary held each other close and started to dance just like they did the very first time. When the song ended they pulled back. "This time I didn't fall on my butt." Mary joked.

Joey laughed. That's good. Now we should get back to bed."

"What? But Joey."

"You heard the doctor Mary you can overdo it."

Mary sighed. "I can't sleep."

"Come on I'll help you."

Mary sighed again. She knew he was right. She nodded. Just as they were about to leave they heard a loud giggling and squealing.

"Is that Mitchie?" Joey asked.

"Sounds like it but when I left she was sleeping."

Joey looked around a bit and his eyes went wide as his jaw touched the floor.

"What?" Mary asked.

Joey just pointed. In the distance was Connie and Brown.

"So maybe they're just looking for us." Mary said.

Just then they saw Connie and Brown kiss.

"Or not…"

"Are they…dating?" Joey asked.

"Either that or they have one strong friendship."

"You think Shane and Mitchie know?"

"I don't think so."

"Should we tell them?"

"I can't keep secrets from her Joey. She's my best friend. I tell her everything."

"You're right but if they get caught they could both be fired."

"Mitchie and Shane won't say anything."

"I hope they're careful, There are too many people here who want to hurt Mitchie, and getting rid of her mother is one of the ways to do it."

Mary nodded.

"Come on, let's go back before we get caught."

Both of them went back to their cabins and fell into an un-easy sleep.

* * *

By the lake Connie and Brown were fooling around, splashing and dunking each other both laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe it's been two months and no one has caught us." Connie said.

"Don't jinx it love. We've been lucky but if we get caught we could both be fired." Brown said.

"I know." A playful smile appeared on Connie's lips and she said "I hope you know this means you have to give me a raise."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"You know, I heard from Shane that Mitchie is extremely ticklish. My guess is she gets it from her mother." Brown smirked.

"Brown…" Connie said nervously.

"You want a raise? I'll give you a raise…in tickle attacks."

"No Brown!"

Connie took off running but Brown caught her around the waist and brought them both down on the ground. Brown had Connie pinned under him. "Hello Love, ready for the tickle monster?"

"Brown don't please!"

Brown smirked. He started to tickle her stomach. Connie broke out into giggles and started trying to fight his hands away.

"I see we have to do this the hard way."

Brown pinned her arms over her head and attacked her sides. Connie laughed harder and started squirm.

"Brown stop it."

"I see I'm getting closer to finding your most ticklish spot." He smirked.

"Brown Please stop it!"

Brown moved to her underarms. Connie screamed and burst into hysterical laughter.

"Stop stop it!" she screamed.

Brown stopped and laughed. "Shhhh you're going to get us busted."

"It's not my fault." She smirked "You're the one who tickled me.

He smiled at her. "I love you Connie."

Connie smiled. "I love you too Brown."

They shared a deep kiss which quickly turned into a make out session.

SNAP!

Someone was hiding behind the boats with a camera. They smirked as they saw the picture come through.

"I've got you now Connie. Wait till everyone sees this. You'll be forced to leave Camp Rock and Brown will lose everything."

The person smirked and walked away. Connie and Brown busted.

* * *

**A/N and so the drama begins and that's not even all of it. Anyone want to guess who took the picture? In the next chapter more drama unfolds and Shane and Mitchie find out about Connie and Brown, how will they react? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl **


	10. Axel Returns

**A/N I DO NOT OWN "CAMP ROCK" OR "ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY" I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. THINGS ARE STARTING TO HEAT UP AND SOMEONE FROM THE PAST IS GOING TO SHOW UP. ;)**

* * *

The next morning Mitchie woke up early and went to help her mom in the kitchen. After that was done she decided to kill some time so she went down to the docks and sat down with her guitar and just softly started to sing. She didn't want to push her voice too much so she stuck with something soft and that didn't have a lot of high notes.

Once she finished the song she heard a voice behind her.

"That was good, but it could be better."

She jumped startled and turned around. She gasped at who she saw.

"A-Axel?"

"Hello Mitchie."

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting my Camp back."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways."

"Whatever they are, they won't work. No one is going to hire a man who abuses his students to be a Camp owner."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. I still haven't told anyone what you did to me."

"You're smart."

"No, I was scared but I've gotten stronger. If you try and get Brown fired I'll be sure to tell anyone I have to, what you did to me."

"You remember what I told you would happen if you did right? You're mother was going to die. You'd be an orphan."

"Brown wouldn't let that happen. He'd protect my mother."

"So you hope. Just be careful Mitchie. I will get what I want. If you do anything to stop me I will make you pay by killing your mother."

With that Axel walked away. Mitchie got up and ran off.

* * *

She ran to the guys cabin and ran in.

"Guys I need your help!"

"Knock much!" Jason asked. "I could have been changing."

Mitchie was panting. Shane went over to her. "Jase stop man. It's ok Mitch, what's going on?" he asked touching her shoulder.

"Xel is back." She panted.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Axel is back."

"What?"

"I said…."

"No I heard you I was just shocked. What does he want?"

"He said he's going to try and get Brown fired so he can take over this camp."

"That's not going to happen. Brown is one of the best camp owners ever. No one is going to fire him. He's not doing anything wrong."

Joey said nothing but a panicked look crossed his face.

"I know, I just thought you guys deserved to know." Mitchie answered.

"Mary are you all right? You're a little pale?" Shane said gently stroking her cheek.

"I'm fine." She said but the cracking of her voice told Shane differently.

"Mitchie, what happen?"

She wasn't fine. The thought of Axel killing her mother scared her to death and she knew if she did anything to get in Axel's way that's just what would happen.

"I'm fine." She answered again her voice one again betraying her.

She didn't even notice her body shaking or her breathing increasing.

"No, Mitchie you're shaking what's…."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine…" Mitchie said more to herself than Shane.

"Baby, come here." Shane said and pulled her into his arms.

Suddenly Mitchie couldn't hold it back anymore and she started to cry, and cry hard.

"Whoa, Hey," Shane cooed softly stroking her hair. "What's wrong? What's happen?" Shane asked.

"Nate,Jason and I are going to get the girls we will meet you in the lunch room." Joey said.

He could tell they needed some time alone plus he needed to talk to Mary. With Axel lurking around their secret was more important to be kept than it was before and they needed to decide if they were going to tell them. All the guys left the room. Shane lifted Mitchie face and made her look at him.

"Be honest with me sweetie. What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "Seeing Axel again just brought back really awful memories." Mitchie half lied.

It was partly the truth; Shane just didn't understand what horrible memories she was talking about. Something had happen to her at Camp Star and she hadn't told anyone. Not even her mother knew about this incident. If she had it her way, that was the way it was going to stay. It had to…her mother's life was at risk.

"Look, Axel isn't getting Camp Rock, you never have to see him again. Don't worry everything will be all right." Shane told her.

Mitchie nodded. As long as she stayed clear of Axel and kept her mouth shut everything would be fine.

"Are you ready to go to breakfast?"

Mitchie nodded. Shane kept his arms around her and they headed out the door.

* * *

Just as they reached the cafeteria they saw Joey and Mary talking it looked serious and they reached them just in time to hear Joey say "So do we want to tell Mitchie and Shane or not?"

"Tell Mitchie and Shane what?" Shane asked.

Joey and Mary looked at each other.

"Joey we have to tell them. Mitchie is my best friend she deserves to know." Mary said.

"This could make things worse." Joey told her.

"She has to know and so does Shane. If something happens they will be caught in the fall out just because Mitchie's mother is involved."

"Ok now someone better tell me what's going on." Mitchie demanded.

Joey sighed. "Ok, last night Mary and I were out late and we saw Brown and Connie together…"

"Ok they're friends. What's the big deal." Mitchie asked cutting him off.

"Mitchie they were kissing…deeply." Mary said.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Connie and Brown are more than friends. They're dating." Joey told them.

"Oh my gosh…" Shane said in shock.

"Are you sure?" Mitchie asked.

"We're sure we saw them kissing. So unless they're friendship is strong enough that they can kiss each other and not mean anything…." Joey trialed off.

Mitchie and Shane sighed. This was big, then Mitchie gasped.

"This is all Axel needs to get Brown fired! OH NO!"

"Mitchie relax I'm sure Brown and Connie are being careful." Shane said.

"We need to confront them Shane. We need to make sure they know how risky this is." Mitchie said.

"You're right. Where are they now?"

"Well my mom normally eats her food with Brown in his office."

"Ok let's go." Shane looked to Joey and Mary. "Thanks for telling us the truth."

They both just nodded.

Mitchie and Shane headed to Brown's office.

* * *

As they reached the door they headed Connie giggling like crazy. They peeked inside and saw Brown placing gentle ticklish kisses on Connie's neck as she giggled like a love struck teenager.

They both looked at each other. It was true. They went inside causing Connie and Brown to pull away.

"Shane, Mitchie, aren't you meant to be having breakfast?" Connie asked.

"We need to talk. We know about what's going on with the two of you." Shane said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Joey and Mary saw you two together the other night. They told us."

"You guys have to break up." Mitchie blurted out.

"Whoa, now hold on here, if I told you to break up with Shane would you listen?" Connie asked.

"Look, we are glad you two are so happy, really we are but Mitchie is right. You two need to break up. If not for us, than for this camp." Shane said.

"Why?" Brown asked.

"Axel is back." Mitchie said.

"What?"

"Axel is…"

"No, no don't repeat it. Mitchie how do you know this?" Brown asked.

"I was on the docks and he came over to me. He told me…he was going to try and take this camp away from you like you took Camp Star away from him. This is just the thing he can use to get you fired." Mitchie explained.

"He's up to something." Axel said.

"How can you tell?" Connie asked.

"He hasn't come into to torment me. He's hiding, which means he is up to something."

"Yeah, he's spying on you to try and find a way to get you fired." Mitchie said.

Connie suddenly remembered the other night. She was having so much fun to notice anything else but there was a time where she saw a flashing light, at first she thought it was lighting but now she realized what is was…a camera. Someone had caught them.

"Mom are you all right?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just turned white as a ghost."

Connie put on a fake smile.

"I'm fine. Look don't worry about Axel. We will handle this. Go on to breakfast."

Sighing Mitchie and Shane left.

"You aren't fine are you?" Brown asked.

"No, I think someone took our picture last night. I remember seeing a flashing light. At fist I thought it might have been lighting but now that I think about it…Brown I think it was a camera flash. Someone has proof of using being together."

Brown's eyes went wide. "Look, we don't know that for sure. We need to keep our distance for now. Until we know that it's safe I think it is best if we…" Brown sighed. "I think it's best if we break up."

Connie sighed and nodded. Neither of them wanted this but it had to be done to safe the camp.

"I'm sorry Love."

"Don't be. I know you still love me and you know I still love you so we just have to finish up this summer and then we can be together for real."

Brown nodded.

"I guess I should go."

"Why? You always eat your meals in here. Everyone knows we're friends. Friends eat meals together right?"

Connie nodded and smiled. She and Brown continued their meal together laughing and talking almost as if nothing had changed.

* * *

With Mitchie and Shane, they were walking back to the cafeteria.

"Mitchie we need to keep this quiet. No one else can know about this. The less people who know the better." Shane said.

"I know. I won't tell anyone. Not even the girls."

"We need to make sure Joey and Mary don't tell anyone else either. If word gets out Connie and my Uncle Brown could be in a lot of trouble."

Mitchie nodded. If word got out that Mitchie was trying to stop Axel's plans Connie was going to be in a lot worse trouble.

"Mitchie are you sure you're ok. You seem a little quiet today." Shane asked.

Mitchie nodded. "Having my dad and Axel both here just…it just makes me uncomfortable." She said adding the last part in a whisper.

"Don't be sweetie. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Mitchie sighed.

"Brown won't let anything happen to your mother. You and your mother are safe I promise."

Mitchie just nodded. She'd believe him when Axel left this camp for good, with her father behind him.

* * *

They went back into the cafeteria and met up with their friends.

"Where were you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Just telling Brown that Axel was back." Shane said.

"Did he come up with a way to stop him?" Nate asked.

"No, and we aren't going to." Mitchie said.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Her eyes went wide. "I…I mean…we can't do anything until we know what his plan is, until then there is nothing we can do."

"I don't care what his plan is. I'm not going to let that man take away the only good thing in my Uncle's life." Nate growled.

"This camp isn't all he has." Shane said.

"What do you mean?"

Mitchie's eyes went wide. What was he doing?

"He has us too. He has our dad and his family." Shane said.

"Yeah that's true but still this camp is like his child. He loves it more than anything or anyone."

Mitchie smiled at how wrong he was. As much as it grossed her out, she was happy her mother had found someone again. Someone she really trusted and could count on.

"Look Axel has nothing to use against us so let's just enjoy our time here and forget about him." Shane said more to Mitchie than to anyone else. Mitchie nodded. Shane was right. Axel didn't have any proof of Connie and Brown… did he?

* * *

With Axel by the docks, he was staring into a camera with a smirk on his face.

"Soon, very soon Brown you will be out of this camp for good and Connie…well Connie you will be back where you really belong…in the storage closet working as my maid. Then little Mitchie and I will be able to continue our fun."

Axel looks up and smirks evilly. "Very soon."

* * *

**A/N next chapter Axel continues to torment Mitchie and starts plotting. What do you guys think happen between Axel and Mitchie at Camp Star? It's a new idea I thought of so re-reading the first story won't give you any answers lol. If you guess it right I will tell you though so try and take a guess. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl **


	11. We Can't Back Down

**A/N I DO NOT OWN "ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY" OR "CAMP ROCK" I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. Also I want to say sorry. I know in the last chapter I made it sound like Axel raped Mitchie but I promise that IS NOT what happen. There will be no rape or sexual assault in this story at all I promise. So I just wanted to say sorry for making it sound that way. It was never my intention. One last thing, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I had my mid-terms this week so I've been really busy. Anyway on with the story. **

* * *

After a good breakfast everyone went down by the docks.

"So now that you two can sing and dance again we need to start planning what we want to do for final jam." Shane said.

"Shane final jam is in like a week we can't prepare something like that." Mary said.

"Hey between all of us we can think of something." Joey said.

"Yeah, we can't just give up." Caitlyn said.

"We Can't Back Down." Mitchie said.

"Why not?" Mary asked.

"Do you really want to let Dominique win Mary? If we don't at least try at the final jam that's what we're doing."

"How can we possibly be ready in a week though?"

"We can do it. If we all work hard together we can do it."

"We managed to do it before, the summer before you two came, we had a short amount of time to come up with something big for the final jam and we did it." Shane said.

"Yeah we even beat out Camp Star." Caitlyn said.

"That may be true but you know what they say 3rd time's the charm." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see Axel.

"You may have beaten my Stars before but this time will be different. This time I will make sure we win the final jam."

"Nothing happens if you do win. Camp Star is already closed down and Brown is a great guy so he won't get fired." Mitchie said.

"Actually Mitchie, could I talk to you for a minute…alone."

"Over my dead body." Shane said.

"Careful Shane that could be arranged."

"Both of you stop it." Mitchie said. "I be fine Shane."

She went over to Axel and they went till they were out of eat shot.

* * *

Axel took out his camera. He showed Mitchie the picture of Connie and Brown together. Mitchie gasped.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't show this picture to everyone and get Brown fired?"

"I'll…I'll tell everyone what you did to me."

"Ok, I'll kill your mother."

"I'll…I'll…"

Mitchie's breathing increased.

Axel smirked.

"Axel please I beg you. Do not show that to anyone." Mitchie begged.

"Or else what?"

"I'll tell everyone what you did and no one will come back to camp you'd lose business."

"Tell them what?"

"You know what Axel, and you know what? Everyone can see who you are. They'll see what you're doing and won't want any part of you or your camp so you'd lose people."

"Everyone who ever went to Camp Star would come here now. I'd have plenty of people."

"What do you want?" Mitchie asked.

"I want what I've always wanted and that's control over this camp."

"How do I fit into all this?"

"Just keep your big mouth shut about what I did to you, If you do that, I won't show anyone this picture."

"Promise?"

"Maybe, are you willing to risk your mother's life to find out if I'm being honest or not?"

Mitchie didn't answer.

"I thought so."

Axel smirked and walked away.

* * *

Mitchie went back over to her friends.

"What did Axel say to you?" Shane asked.

"Nothing."

"What did Axel say to you Mitchie. Don't say nothing because I know it isn't the truth." Shane said.

"He didn't say anything that's worth telling." Mitchie answered.

Shane sighed. "Mitchie please just tell me."

"Shane just drop it ok."

With that Mitchie walked away. Tears filled her eyes. She hated fighting with Shane but she had to, if she wanted her mother to be happy and safe. She sniffed and suddenly felt arms go around her waist and spin her around. Before she had time to see who it was lips were pressed to hers kissing her passionately. She kissed back as the tears fell down her cheeks. When they pulled away Mitchie saw Shane.

"I love you. No matter how much you pull away I'm never going to be far behind. You can't get rid of me Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled and sniffed back tears.

"I love you too." She took a deep breath and said "Axel just said he was going to be watching me at the final jam. It made me nervous because of how badly he judges my singing."

"Don't let him worry you. You're an amazing singer."

"Not since I lost my voice. I still can't hit certain high notes yet."

"So? We just won't do anything that involves high notes. Don't let Axel scare you. He doesn't have any control over you anymore."

Mitchie smiled and nodded.

"Come on, let's go back to the docks."

Shane took her hand and they walked back to the others.

"Is Mitchie ok?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just get nervous when Axel is around."

"Why it's not like he abused you or anything?" Jason joked.

Mitchie didn't say anything.

Everyone gasped. Mitchie's eyes went wide.

"No, no, no, He never hit me. He never hit me." She said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked.

"Yes." Mitchie lied.

"You don't seem sure." Mary said.

"I am, I'm fine. Axel just makes me uncomfortable I'm fine. All he did was criticize my singing so he makes me uncomfortable."

Shane and Mary could tell she was lying but let it go for now.

"Let's have some fun and forget about Axel." Nate said.

"Fun hmm? I think I can come up with something." Shane said smirking.

He looked to Nate and Joey with a smirk. They both nodded knowing what he was thinking.

"Oh no, I know that look." Caitlyn said.

"Me too." Mitchie said.

"I think we need to start running." Mary nodded.

All three girls took off running as the guys took off after them.

"GET BACK HERE!" they guys called.

"Not a chance." Mitchie called.

They call continued to run until Mary tripped and fall. Joey gasped and picked up speed.

* * *

Everyone rushed to her side.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked.

"Are you in pain?" Shane asked next.

"Should we get the nurse?" Nate wondered.

The girls giggled and took off running further. Mary giggled.

The guys were confused.

"What?"

"Nice try catching up with them now."

The boys looked up and saw the girls were gone. It had all been a trick. Shane and Nate growled. They took off running. Joey looked at Mary.

"You're in serious trouble." He said.

She just smirked "What are you going to do about it?"

Joey just smirked back and grabbed her knee pinching it. Mary squealed and tried to jerk her knee away.

"N-ohohoho-o"

The knee was her weakest spot. She hated when Joey tickled her there.

"Say sorry!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" She squealed.

Joey stopped and laughed.

Nate and Shane came back carrying their girlfriends.

"You punish her?" Shane asked.

Joey nodded. "You?"

Nate and Shane nodded. "We tickled their weak spots."

"Me too."

"Now that the torture is over with, can we get to work on our song?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, we need to get to work if we're going to win." Mitchie smiled.

"Do we even have an idea what we're going to do?" Caitlyn asked.

"No, but we can't back down…"

Mitchie's eyes went wide.

"I know that look." Shane said.

"Me too. She's got a really good idea." Mary nodded.

Without responding Mitchie took off running. The others took off after her.

* * *

Mitchie ran into her cabin and grabbed her song book from under her pillow and her guitar from the corner. She sat down on her bed and started to play while muttering words to herself.

"Mitchie what's going on." Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie didn't even answer she just continued to mutter to herself.

"Mitchie?"

"She's gone, when she gets like this there is no getting through to her." Mary said.

"I can get through to her." Shane smirked.

He went over to Mitchie and poked her in the stomach. Mitchie screamed and looked up glaring at him.

"Stop! I need to focus."

"What are you working on?" Mary asked.

"Sit I'll show you."

All the girls sat down and they all started muttering to each other. The guys shook their head laughing.

"Let's get going guys, the girls will meet up with us later."

The guys left the room, the girls didn't even notice, they just continued to mutter and sing.

* * *

During lunch the guys met in the cafeteria but there was so sign of the girls.

"They can't still be practicing…can they?" Shane asked.

"Who knows? We could spend 12 hours a day non-stop practicing." Nate told him.

"Yeah, that's what worries me. Mitchie's voice isn't strong enough to work that hard yet. If she loses her voice again I'll lose her for good."

"Yeah and if Mary gets hurt she may never walk again." Joey nodded.

"We better go check on them."

"We will grab a table and some food, you two go." Nate said.

Joey and Shane nodded. They rushed back to the girls cabin and yes…they were still working.

"You three have been at this for hours how about giving it a break?" Shane asked.

"No, no breaks, we have very limited time to get ready for final jam, we need to take as much time as we can." Mitchie said.

"No, that's not going to happen. You three are going to break and eat and sleep just like normal rock stars." Shane ordered.

"We can do all that after the final jam."

"Mitchie, your voice can only handle so much strain at one time. You need to break in between or you risk losing your voice all over again." Shane told her.

Mitchie sighed knowing he was right.

"Mary, you heard the doctor, you need to be careful. One wrong move and you could be paralyzed in that leg for the rest of your life and you'll never dance again, is that what you want?"

Mary sighed looking down and shaking her head.

"We just want to win guys." Caitlyn said.

"No, you want to prove yourself to the bullies, Axel, Steve, and Dominique. You could care less about actually winning." Shane said.

None of the girls said anything.

"Come on, let's get you three some lunch, after we eat you can show up what you've come up with." Joey said.

They girls nodded. Mary and Caitlyn followed Joey out the door. Mitchie didn't move and Shane didn't either. Shane knew the hidden reason Mitchie was trying so hard to be good enough.

"Baby, listen I know you're scared but you can't let Axel have that power over you anymore. I thought you stood up to him a long time ago. What changed?"

"He wasn't supposed to be here Shane. He wasn't supposed to be here for the final jam. He's going to be watching me and judging me, I have to be good enough Shane, if I'm not…"

Mitchie shook her head not wanting to think about it.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Win or lose at final jam we're going to do great. We always do. Between you, me, Mary, and Joey, we are the strongest singers at this camp, then we add my brothers, and the other girls, Mitchie we are destined to win for sure. Don't worry about it all right?"

Mitchie nodded. "I'm sorry, Axel just makes me uncomfortable, and plus I know my dad will be there I just…I don't have the normal amount of confidence I usually do before final jam."

"We're going to have to fix that aren't we? Until then, let's go get some lunch I'm starving and rocks stars need their food."

Shane started to walk towards the door.

"Don't you mean 'pop' stars need their food?" Mitchie teased.

Shane turned to her with a fake evil glare on his face. "Repeat that." He growled.

She giggled. "I'm just kidding."

Shane laughed and held out his hand.

"Come on Baby, let's go get some lunch."

Mitchie walked over to him and took his hand.

"Right behind you Rock Star."

They both went to the cafeteria.

* * *

Over by the docks, Axel was talking with Steve.

"So, my ex-wife and Brown are really together?" Steve asked.

"Yep, I caught them in the act."

"Ewww."

"Not it's good."

"Why?"

"Because my friend, we know have all we need to kick Brown out of this camp and we can get control over Connie and Mitchie."

"Good so what's the plan?"

Axel just smirked. "Are you sure you want in? It won't be pretty."

"Yes, I want in, tell me now."

Axel smirked and whispered something in his ear. A smirk appeared on Steve's face.

"Really?"

"Yep, what do you think?"

"I think Connie and Mitchie are going to be totally humiliated and it's going to be worth every second. I can't wait to see the look on Brown's face when we bust him in front of everyone at the final jam."

Axel nodded. "That's the whole idea Steve. That's whole idea."

Axel and Steve just smiled. For Mitchie, Brown, and Connie it really will be their "final" jam.

* * *

**A/N next chapter will be the last but I have a sequel in mind so it isn't over for good yet. I'll have more information on that in the next chapter. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl **


	12. A Summer Full of Sorrows

**A/N I DO NOT OWN "CAMP ROCK" OR "ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY" I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. This is the last chapter, please don't kill me for the ending, there is going to be a sequel coming out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me/my story to their alerts/favorites. It really means a lot to me. Enjoy the last chapter and FAIR WARNING there will be a cliff hanger ending. **

* * *

* * *

That week went by fast. The gang had spent as much time as they could preparing for the final jam. Both Mary and Mitchie worked hard but Joey and Shane made sure they didn't work too hard. Axel left them alone while they practiced, which Mitchie was happy about. Maybe Axel was just here for a scare, maybe he really wouldn't do anything to hurt her or Brown.

Oh how wrong she was. Axel had big plans for the final jam. He had even been able to get Steve, Dominique, Natalia, Bree, Britt, Luke, Amber, and Tess all involved as well. It was going to be the best way to torment Mitchie, Connie and Brown all in one shot. Nothing and no one was going to stop him. He would be on top again.

At this moment he was standing by the entrance. A tall man walked over. He was in a business suit and a clip board in his hands, dirty blond hair and green eyes.

"Thank you so much for coming Hunter Kane." Axel said.

"It's always a pleasure looking in on the camps." Hunter said.

"Well the kids have been working real hard this summer so you're in for a great show."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Hunter walked off.

"So am I." Axel smirked.

* * *

It was now the day of final jam. Everyone was back stage preparing. Mitchie and Mary were both full of confidence and ready to show the world what they had. They had spent the morning drinking lots of water and resting their legs so they were fully prepared for the final jam and didn't have to worry about anything going wrong.

Brown and Connie went over to them.

"Look we don't want to make you all nervous but I just found out that Hunter Kane is here.." Brown said.

"Who is Hunter Kane?" Mitchie asked.

"He works for the state, he is Brown's boss. He owns all the camps that there are in this state." Shane explained.

"Wait…so if we mess up could we get you fired?" Mary asked.

Brown laughed. "No, he just comes to watch every now and then. Don't worry this is a good thing."

"I think I'm going to throw up." Mitchie said.

"Don't be nervous he isn't judging you he's just here to watch the show. It's going to be fine." Brown said.

He and Connie walked away.

"You didn't tell them Brown." Connie sighed.

"Can you blame me, if they find out Axel invited Hunter here, they'd know he's up to something and wouldn't be able to focus on singing." Brown told her.

"Are you worried?"

"About them? No, about Axel…yes."

"What do you think he is up to?"

"I don't know but it's nothing good."

They both sighed and went to their seats.

* * *

Shane looked to Mitchie. "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this." she smiled.

Everyone walked onto the stage. They guys grabbed their guitars and stuff and started playing the music. Mitchie started everyone off.

"We can't

We can't back down…"

Shane and his brothers started to join in with her.

"We can't

We can't back down ..."

The girls joined in next.

"We can't

We can't back down ."

They all sang together.

"We can't

We can't back down

Not right now

We can't back down

Not right now

We can't back down

We can't back down

Don't close your eyes

We're all in this together

Wherever we draw the line

We're not gonna straddle across it

Or lose it

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening

In our backyard

Our own home plate

(No way)

We've been called out

(We've been called out)

Do you hear your name?

(Yeah)

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

(Let's do it)

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away, yeah

Don't get me wrong

I don't like confrontation

I'd rather we all just get along

Music should be undivided, united

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening

In our backyard

Our own home plate

(No way)

We've been called out

(We've been called out)

Do you hear your name?

(Yeah)

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

(Let's do it)

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away, yeaaaaa…."

Suddenly Mitchie voice cracked. She saw several people in the audience flinch. She looked to Shane worriedly. He just nodded. "it's ok keep going." He mouth. Mitchie looked back to the front and continued to sing.

Axel looked at Steve and nodded. Steve looked at the others and gave them a nod too.

"BOO!"

"YOU STINK! "

"GET OFF THE STAGE"

"BOO!"

They all started shouting out different things.

Everyone looked at each other but continued to sing.

"BOO YOU STINK!"

Axel got up and went onto the stage, "Stop stop!" he said.

The music stopped and everyone stopped singing.

"Why are we even bothering with this? I'm mean its obvious who is going to win."

"Yeah, they are." Steve yelled.

"Anyone with eyes can see that." Dominique called out.

"What are they doing?" Mitchie asked looking to Mary.

Mary shrugged. "I don't know."

"They will win by default because they have an unfair advantage."

"Oh no, no, no, he's not." Mitchie said.

"Not only is Brown the Uncle of three of the singers, he is also dating one of the female singer's mothers."

Everyone gasped.

"That's not all, the women he is dating is also a staff member here at Camp Rock, so how is this judging possibly fair?"

"It's not!" Steve yelled.

"No, it's not and I demand something be done about this right now." Dominique.

"We worked so hard to be good, but it will never be enough because Brown will always pick them." Natalia fake cried.

Hunter stood up "Everyone quiet!"

He went up on stage. Brown and Connie went up as well.

"Brown is this true?" Hunter asked.

"Which part?" Brown asked.

"The part about your dating a member of your staff?"

"Yes, yes that is true, but I do not favorite my students."

"I'm sorry Brown but I'm going to have to fire you."

"NO!" Nate shouted.

"You can't do that!" Shane yelled.

"Actually he can." Axel smirked.

"I'm sorry Brown, you need to go back to your office and pack your things." Hunter said.

"Fine." Brown said.

"What?" Axel asked.

"I said fine, you want my camp, take it. You want my campers, take them. I am in love with Connie and I will not hide it anymore. I'm not sorry either. If you want to fire me fine, but don't think you'll ever find someone to replace me."

Hunter looked at Axel. "You want the job?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Good your hired."

"NO!" Mitchie screamed.

"Why not?" Hunter asked.

"He's not fit to handle children he…."

"Yes? How is he not fit enough to handle children?"

"He…uh…well he…."

"He pushes them too hard, so hard that they lose their love for music and learn to fear singing in front of people." Shane said.

He walked up behind Mitchie holding her closer to him.

"How do you know this?" Hunter asked.

"Because my girlfriend Mitchie went to spend two months over at camp Star two years ago. When she came back, she had completely changed. She hated music, she hated singing, she had major stage fright. Axel had pushed her so hard that it killed her love for music. I'm sure she's not the only one." Shane said.

"Does anyone else feel that way, other than they few standing before me?"

No one said anything.

"All right, Axel you're in. Brown you're out."

"NO! You can't do that!" Mitchie cried.

"Look, unless you can give me a good reason why Axel shouldn't be allowed near children I see no reason to not hire him."

Mitchie looked at Axel, then to her mother, then back to Axel. She looked down at her feet.

"All right, Brown starting packing your things. Axel you can move in as soon as you like." Hunter said.

"Great."

Brown took Connie's hand and walked off the stage. He made sure to stand tall and proud, he would not give Axel the satisfaction of hurting him. Mitchie broke down crying. She ran off the stage and out the door. Shane ran after her. Everyone else just slowly made their way out. This had been the worst final jam ever.

Shane finally caught up with Mitchie, she was down by the docks, it was there special place, it was the spot where he had first sung "Gotta Find You" to her. He still had his guitar on him so he started to play it as he walked closer to her.

"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know  
Just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
no one never seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be  
You're not that far...

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah!  
Yeah ey Yeahhh!

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright...  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be  
You're not that far...  
[ From: . ]

You're the voice i hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you  
You next to me

woah...  
I need to find you  
yeeeaaaahhhhh!

You're the voice i hear inside my head  
the reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
I gotta find you (Yea ey yeahhh!)  
You're the missing piece I need  
the song inside of me  
i need to find you  
i gotta find you  
x2

I gotta find you..."

Mitchie looked up him as tears slipped down cheeks. He reached forward and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"This isn't your fault Mitchie." He told her.

"I feel like it is."

"So, do I…honestly, I think we all do. It's not. Axel did all of this. He's been after Brown for years and he was finally able to get what he wanted but now Brown has something that he didn't have before."

"What?"

"Love."

Mitchie sniffed as a small smile appeared on her face.

"At least he can be with my mom now. They hated being apart."

"See, so there is a bright side."

Mitchie nodded. "Thanks Shane."

"You're welcome. Come on let's go back."

He took her hand and together they went back to the cabin. When they walked inside Joey and Nate were comforting their girlfriends too.

"Hey, we're going to be ok guys. We can get through this." Shane said.

"How can you be so sure'?" Mary asked.

"Because we still have each other, and together we can and will get through anything."

They all shared a group hung.

"So much for an unforgettable summer huh?" Mary asked.

"Well we won't forget it that's for sure." Mitchie answered.

"The Summer full of Sorrows."

* * *

**A/N Please don't kill me! I know it's a horrible place to end it but I have ideas for a sequel in mind. Here is the summery ****The Last Stand- **Mitchie and Mary are determined to never show their faces at Camp Rock again. Joey and Shane think other wise. It starts out as a awesome rock star tour which comes with it's own adventures, Mary even sees her dad again, but the tour ends at Camp Rock, will the guys ever get the girls back on the Camp Rock stage or will Camp Star take over for good? I'll have that out as soon as I can but with school I'm not sure when I'll be able to write so just hang in there and I promise I'll have it up asap. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl Thanks again for all the reviews and adding me/my story to your alerts/favorites guys. You're amazing!**  
**


End file.
